I meet trouble, his name? Nico Di Angelo
by MyPainIsInside
Summary: Nico looking me straight in the eyes, I had taken the contacts out. And was now lost in his dark eyes. How cliché is that? i fell in love with a boy i met on my last day of school, the guy whos shoulder i fell asleep on during the assembly.
1. I meet The boy from my dream

**Hey ppl what ever you see in bold is an authors note, ya know just to let ya know.**

**Okay to the first to review this story will get my signature robot! with a twist! {:|]} robo. Man.**

**Okay let's start!**

" _Hello?" I called into the darkness of the cave. " Is anybody there?"_

"_ADONIA RUN!" A boy in all black clothes, with shaggy black hair that fell in his eyes. He's kind of cute. Wait no he's some random guy. Can't think that._

" _Why?" I asked, oh yes I'm just that smart._

" _Because they want you not me! Now go!" Then the boy turned around and swung his black sword at three furies. " RUN!" he said once more._

_I finally listened. I turned around and booked it. I ran farther up to the entrance of the cave, once I saw light I felt immediately relieved. Till I turned around, I saw one last fury attacking the boy, his sword was nowhere in sight either. Well crap. I grabbed the sharpest rock of the wall and chucked it at the monster, it poofed into a golden dust. Then the strange boy hit the ground._

"_Nico!" I shouted, running to the boy. Wait, who's Nico?_

" GAH!" I said waking up in a cold sweat on my bed, at home, in my awesomely painted room that reminds me of chocolate.

" Honey time to get ready for your last day of school!" My mom called up to my room, see I always wanted a room in an attic so we fixed up ours and I moved up here. Its AWESOME!

" Okay!" I hopped out of bed and ran to my closet.

See here no matter how happy I seem, I never really am, I've been through some tough times, so that would explain my clothes. They are black, ripped, torn, and paint splatter. I have blond hair like Ke$ha's, and I wear a lot of eyeliner. You might think I'm Gothic, but they actually freak me out. I have stormy gray eyes but I wear contacts to make them dark brown, well actually the contacts I wear dissolved into my eye so you can say my eyes are now permanently dark brown, because they are. I've been expelled from like a million schools for pranks I pull. My dad abandoned us when I was born, and I was blessed by a goddess. But I'm not telling which one!

" Hurry! Or you're gunna be late for school!" My mom called up the stairs. I had been staring at myself in the mirror for quite sometime.

So I hoped down the rope ladder and hurried to the kitchen where I found pancakes waiting for me. YAY! Ha ha, I ate quickly and skipped out the door to meet my best friend kailey. Once we met up we started walking to school. See here me and Kailey are both half-bloods, but we haven't been claimed, also today after school we're going to camp! Chiron said he might be able to fix the contact problem, if I wanted.

" I'm so happy we only have 3 ½ hours of school today!" I said, kailey was the most sensible one so of course she replied somewhat maturely.

" Yah, that way you don't have to die of Dyslexia and ADHD." She said, she had it too but it was a very minor case while mine was major.

" I know!"

" Ha ha, very funny."

We had reached campus by then and all we had was an assembly, can you believe there's a new kid on the last day of school? He looked just like the kid from my dream, what was his name? Nico, that's right. He looked up at me and Kailey, what he saw apparently shocked him. He saw one normal dressed girl and one punk rocker girl. It was funny! He must be a half-blood too.

" Hi Nico." I said as we passed him, he grabbed my arm to stop me. Electricity shot up my arm where he grabbed it.

" What's your name and how do you know mine?" Nico asked.

" Adonia and from a dream." I said, then went to catch up with kailey leaving him dumbstruck.

" He's kind of cute." Kailey said.

" You haven't even met him yet!" I snickered.

" Still."

We took our seats in the bleachers for the assembly, me and Kailey had to sit in the front row so they can "keep and eye on us". They put Nico right next to us. The rest of the assembly was just to boring I fell asleep. I woke up on Nico's shoulder, oh great, but he wasn't even paying attention, he was staring in fear at a huge monster in front of us.

" Adonia,wake up." He muttered in my general direction, I was frozen too.

" I'm already awake." I whispered back, I leaned away from his shoulder and he sprung up.

He took out what looked like a black steel sword and swiped. In moments she was a pile of dust. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy so Nico grabbed my hand and I grabbed Kailey's and we all booked it. He had no idea where to go so I lead the way to my house, trust me it's hard to run in black skinny jeans and high tops. Of course, Nico would know since he dresses just like me, only without the make up. We were still holding hands, all of us, don't know why. Then kailey let go of my hand and sprinted to my door flung it open and ran inside, I tried to do the same but I think Nico was in shock because his grip was really tight. So I dragged him with me. When we got in the kitchen we stopped to catch our breath, Kailey was already explaining why we were home early..er. After we caught our breath we straightened up and my mom was staring at me and Nico, then I realized he had never let go of my hand. We both looked down at our hands and quickly let go, blushing the entire time.

" Um, can we like go to camp now?" I asked, wishing my face would tone down on the tomato effect.

" Grab your bag, lets go. Is he coming to?" My mom asked.

" Uh , yah I think so." I turned to him.

" Um, if it's not a problem for you guys." He mumbled, looking down, his face is still red, mine must be too. DIM!

" Oh it's no problem at all, Hun." My mom said, you know it gets on my nerves when she calls everyone Hun.

So I ran out and hopped in shotgun, then I rolled my windows down and did a raspberry at them.

" Ha ha suckers I got shotgun." I said.

" You're soooo mean." kailey said sarcastically.

" I'm sorry did I say you could use MY sarcasm?"

" Yup, last night in bed."

Nico just got in the car and continued to watch me and Kailey banter.

" I would never do you, I'm not Les." I said, Nico looked like he was trying to hold back laughter, my mom was cracking a smile.

" That's not what you told me last night." Kailey said.

" In bed." Nico added, we looked at him in shock then started laughing uncontrollably.

" That proves it, you wackiness is contagious!" My mom snickered.

" Well at least I'm not normal, why do you think I haven't made contact with you? You're contagious!" I retorted.

Nico and Kailey we still in the back seat laughing uncontrollably. They sounded so funny I started laughing uncontrollably too! But something kept nagging at me, Why was there a fury in the school? We don't attract that much, well I don't know about Nico but still. I looked in the mirror and looked back at Nico he was just like me, sadness that never leaves his eyes. " I just haven't met you yet" by Micheal buble (ha ha buble) started playing on the radio. I closed the mirror and tried to calm myself down because we had just pulled up to half-blood hill.

" Thanks mom, love you." I said, kissing her cheek, grabbing my bag and exiting the car. Once we were all out my mom told us to be careful and drove off. " Wanna race? On your mark, get set, go!"

Nico was first until, since I was second, I decided to tackle him. What? No one said I played fair. So I tackled him then popped right back up and tried to continue to run but I got ankled by, guess who, yup that's right, Nico.


	2. I'm the walking dead Kind of

**A/N okay I just looked at the visitors and there's been four so please tell me what you think! I'm not updating till I get at least 2 reviews!**

" No fair!" I said, trying to kick free of his hold.

" You tackled me!" Nico pointed out.

"But I'M not supposed to play fair!" I started slipping out of his hold but right as I stood up I was on the ground again, aw C'mon! There's only 3 feet to Thalia's tree!

I started rolling, I made it over the boundary line. Got up and did a raspberry at a very surprised Nico before I started running to the pavilion. 10 feet from Chiron, Nico catches up and tackles me again. We start wrestling and I soon have him in a head lock. Plus, there was an audience but we were completely oblivious to them. Chiron was in the front of the crowd.

" Weren't expecting that now were ya?" I asked.

" Fine, fine I give up." He gasps, but as soon as I let go and stand he tackles me AGAIN! This time straddles me and holds my wrists down. " I win!" He still hadn't let go and hit had been more than three seconds. We just sat there till Chiron cleared his throat. And Nico and me fly up and just scoot away from each other blushing. I looked over and saw Percy and Annabeth snickering. I gave them my death glare and turned back to Chiron and looked him in the eye.

" Oh yes, I see your predicament with your contacts..." Chiron started, then everyone got quiet, there was 3 claiming signs over my head, Hermes Shoes with wings, Hades Skull and crossbones, and Athena's Owl. " Uh.." was all Chiron could say.

Then Athena, Hermes, and Hades showed up arguing.

" My lords and lady, how is this possible? She still has a mortal parent." Chiron asked, then the gods and goddess turned their eyes to me, I starting scooting behind Nico before I began talking.

" When I started Play guitar at age three Athena blessed me." I said right as the contacts dissolved.

" When I was six Hades saw me sitting on my front porch cutting myself with a knife, told me to stop, asked what caused this at such and early age and after my story he blessed me." I continued, right as Apollo's sign showed up above my head.

" Really? Seriously?" Nico asked.

" I was blessed by Apollo when I wrote a song for my moms birthday and sang it to her as her present." I hopefully finished. " Hermes must be my dad." eh I had clothes stored under a floorboard in that cabin anyway.

" She's right, wow she's smart." Hermes said, amazed.

" Oh thanks for acting so shock that I was smart dad." I retorted.

" Ah, uh no I was talking about it's amazing how many gods or goddess blessed my child."

" So I see you met Nico." Hades says smirking, which caused my face to turn as red as my bright red nail polish.

" Uh, yeah." I mumbled, Kailey dragged me out from behind Nico, it's bad enough when nothing blocking my voice and you still can't hear it but I was a few inches shorter than Nico so he muffled it more. See, I'm a social hermit and right now everyone's attention was on me.

" Good." Hades said his eyes holding a secret deal we had made, well no it's why he blessed me.

" What was the other reason Hades blessed you?" Apollo asked smirking.

" STAY THE FICK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled, what? I'm only fourteen and I don't plan on cussing anytime soon.

" Nico's fourteen too."

" Stay. The. Hades. Out. Of. My. Head!"

" A.D calm down." kailey whispered.

" Doesn't that stand for After Death?" Nico asked turning accusingly to his dad.

" It was this one little thing that happened when I got blessed that's all." I said quickly.

Kailey walked up and grab Nico's hand then mine.

" That's why he didn't notice. His hands are just as cold." She states, then touches his forehead, grabs my hand and when my hand made contact with his forehead he jumped back.

" Geez, your cold." Nico yelped, looking at his dad even more accusingly.

" Oh my gods! Fine! I actually got killed before he blessed me so he sent me back with his blessing! Geez!" I said.

" Wait so he didn't show up when you were cutting yourself?" Nico asked.

" No he did... He just didn't bless me then. I've been very good at keeping people away from my forehead."

Nico reaches out and touches my forehead.

" Holy Zeus! Your freezing!" Nico said.

" Well How about some lunch?" Chiron asks, taking the attention off of me. I mouthed 'thanks' at him and ran to my cabin and collapsed on the middle of the floor crying, since I was the only one there. Everyone's gonna think I'm a useless, good for nothing freak.

I guess there was a light knock at my door because I didn't hear Nico walk in. But, he put his arm around me, trying to comfort me. It's like he knew I was reaching for the razor blade in the sleeve of my leather jacket because he lifted my arm up and pulled the razor blade out of the cuff and tossed it in the garbage. Then Nico gave me a hug, I don't know why but I buried my face in his chest as if he were my best friend ( I told her to go to lunch and for everyone to leave me alone, they knew the consequence).

" It's okay, it's okay." Nico whispered.

I stopped the tears right then and there. Then I stood and held out my hand to help up a shocked Nico. He took it still dazed.

" How did you just stop?" Nico asked, well crap he knew how hard it was to stop crying.

" I shouldn't have emotions, I pushed them away a long time ago." I answered he still hadn't let go of my hand

" I'll ask why later, but right now you need lunch." And before I could protest he was dragging me to the pavilion, still not letting go of my hand.

" You can sit at either the persons table that have blessed you or your fathers." Chiron told me when he got there, he was eying our hands like everyone else. Let's just say I sat at Hades table.

**A/N soooo come on hit that button! IT GIVES FREE COOOKIES! AND THEY'RE SQURE TOO! Now when have u seen a square cookie? Thats right click that button.**

**[::] [::] [::]**

**Click the button!**

**V**


	3. I do not love him, Right?

**A/n imma wuss what can I say? Here's another chapter. Now seriously if I dnt get one review I'll delete this story.**

After we offered food to the gods we sat eating and talking.

" So, you had a sister?" I asked Nico.

" Yah, but she died a few years ago on a quest." Nico said hurriedly, okay bad idea to ask him that.

" Oh, I'm sorry."

" You didn't know, so what happened to make you cut yourself?" by now we were just walking around camp.

" Well I had a big brother but he went missing one day so I had to defend myself against the bullying and after awhile I couldn't take it." I muttered memories rushing into my head.

**Flash back (not A/N)**

" **Ha! Look at this dumb blond, she wouldn't know right from left if they hadn't written it on her shoes!" A boy teased me.**

" **Hey! I'm smarter than you! At least I have a blessing from Athena, goddess of war strategy, owls, and wisdom!" I shrieked back in the boys face, see here I still had the contact issue even then.**

" **Greek gods aren't real!"**

" **Are so!"**

" **NOT!**

" **SO!**

" **Not!" then the boy punch me, threw me on the ground and kicked me. This was the day I started cutting myself.**

**END FLASH BACK**

" Adonia! Adonia!" Nico shouted..kind of. I realized I was lying on the ground looking up at him. "Oh thank gods you scared me! You just fell to the ground and started, like, having a seizure!"

" Uh..?" Was all I could say.

" You're bleeding."

"What?"

" You're wrists are bleeding."

I flung off the ground right then and grabbed my jacket from around my... Where's my jacket?

" Where's my jacket?" I asked, freaking out.

" You're bleeding and you're worried about your jacket?" Nico asked amazed.

" I'm bleeding huh?" I asked showing him my wrists.

" How the Hades?"

" Bless by Apollo remember."

" Then why do you need your jacket?"

" The back and sides of my shirt." Okay so my shirts awesome and all but its purposely torn on the back, like rectangles were cut out of it and there was fabric in between the triangles, on both the back and sides. Then Nico actually looks at what I'm wearing, I had my jacket on all day OK? He looks me up and down, not checking me out..I think. But trying to see the shirt. His eyes widened a bit. Before taking off his thick plaid over shirt and draping it on my shoulders. It was like 40 degree here, and he was wearing a black tank top. " Thanks."

"Welcome"

His jacket smells like Ax. I think its the chocolate one.

"What, uh, happened anyway?" He asked, we were walking to the Hermes cabin now.

" Just a memory." I mumbled.

"Memories can't do that."

We had made it to my cabin and we were now standing on the porch.

" People become stronger because of the memories they can't forget." I muttered, handing him back his over shirt,jacket thing and walking into my cabin.

I got ready for bed super quick. Tomorrow I would break open the floor for my clothes, I was too tired to do it tonight. I feel quickly into a dreamless sleep. YES! That means no more nightmares starring furies and Nico, well I fell asleep after I wrote in my journal, here.

_Today Nico did what I've been wanting people to do for so long, yet not wanting them too. He saw me without my mask, metaphorically of course. He didn't listen when I told everyone to leave me alone, he followed me, and witnessed what many have not. Of course, that makes me put more effort into keeping my walls up and people out. Did you know he smells like chocolate ax? Sorry random. I will keep my __walls up thank you very much!_

When I woke up I found my journal missing. Well fick! I flung my self out of bed and burst out the door, even though I was only in my black pajama bottoms and black spaghetti strap tank top, my hair wasn't that bad though. I saw Conner, Travis and Nico standing together, Travis was dangling my journal in front of his face. I sprinted over and tackled the two Stoll brothers. Conner leaped up and fled, so I straddled Travis.

" Give. It. Back!" I yelled in his face

" Hmm I don't think so." Travis taunted.

" Then you can't blame me for doing this." Then I punched his nose as hard as possible, I'm pretty sure Nico heard the crack from where her was.

"You broke my nose!"

" You should have given it back." I said grabbing my slightly bloody journal from his hands, and walked back to the cabin to change, I was pretty sure I broke my wrist from punching him so hard, but it healed to just sprained. Nico caught up with me, no matter how fast I run, I was too lazy to _walk_ fast now that my journal was slightly safe.

" Hey." He said, looking down at my red wrist, lifting it up, he, no matter how well hidden it was, saw me wince. " Thought everything heals seconds after it happens?"

" It was broken, so it healed to sprained." I muttered hoping he hadn't gotten to read about anything in my journal. " How much did you see?"

" Of what?"

"My journal."

" Oh they were just taunting me with it, I didn't actually see anything."

Phew! "Oh."

" Is there something I shouldn't see?" He asked me mockingly, I meant to lightly punch his arm, but I used my sprained wrist and started spazzing, like jumping up and down, flinging my wrist around.

"OW, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I said, you know flinging it around doesn't really work?

" Stop spazzing! It's not gunna help with the pain." No duh!

" I know that!" I was still spazzing, did I mention I'm clumsy in the morning?

" Just stop." Nico laughed, grabbing my forearms, of course I'm so clumsy, I somehow managed to fall, and have him fall right on top of me. We started laughing uncontrollably. That's when Chiron came up to use.

" What are you two doing?" Chiron asked, raising an eyebrow. We both started explaining at the same time so it sounded like this.**(a/n everything in bold in the explanation is Nico)**

"**Conner and Travis**...My journal**..Fell..s**pazzing."

" Okay how about this, Adonia what happened?"

" I woke up to find my journal missing so I flung open the door and saw Conner and Travis dangling it in front of Nico's face, so I went of there and tackled them, Conner got away and I punched Travis in the face because he wouldn't give it up. I broke my wrist while breaking his nose, but the blessing from Apollo healed it to sprained, then Nico caught up with me and asked me a joking question so I lightly punched him, but forgot about my wrist and started spazzing out, Nico grabbed my forearms to stop the spazzing but me, being a 'morning clumsiness' fell and he fell with me and we started laughing." I explained.

" And why are you still in your pajamas?"

" I didn't have time to change."

" Well go change while I talk to Mr. Di Angelo."

"shit." Nico muttered under his breath, I got up, went into my cabin and changed.

**Nico pov**

" Nico I've noticed since you two got here yesterday, that you guys are joined at the hip." Chiron began, well crap where was this going. " Beware of Aphrodite, you'll know what she'll try to do."

" W-what I don't like like Adonia, we're just friends." I stammered, I don't like like her, do I?

" I confronted one of the gifted Aphrodite children. She says you do." Well crap. " This is why I'm warning you, Aphrodite likes to play with demigod couples as if they're puppets."

"NICO!" Adonia shouted from behind me.

"Thanks for the warning Chiron." Then I turned and planned to walk to where Adonia was standing but she decided to pull a prank and stand right behind me, I'm guessing she didn't plan on us colliding, and falling to the ground once again. Chiron just rolled his eyes and left.

**Back to Adonia**

Nico got up first and offered his hand. Instead of like a handshake grip I grabbed his hand with my left hand, he was offering his right. When we were both stable we tried letting go but our hands were stuck.

" Are you kidding me?" I shrieked, then started laughing as I dragged Nico along with me to find Chiron.

" CHIRON!" We both shouted when we were in yelling distance of him.

" What happened this time?" He asked slightly exasperated.

" Aphrodite." Nico muttered gesturing to our hands.

" let go."

" We've tried that watch." Okay so we did something stupid again, we pulled in separate directions with all our might. We came crashing down.

"Ow." I muttered, getting to my feet, dragging the mastermind with me.

" That's not really a problem, besides the fact you two are of the opposite gender." Chiron stated.

I just looked at him with no expression.

" I'll, uh, have Mr. D transport you to Olympus."

With in a few minutes we were on Olympus in the throne room. And all the gods and goddesses were there too.

"Who did this to my daughter and the Hades boy?" My dad asked furiously, Hades was looking at me with a knowing look as if he knew what was on my sub- shat! I forgot they could read minds. My face instantly turned red. Aphrodite was sporting a very annoying smirk.

" That would be my doing Hermes." Aphrodite said.

"Why?"

" They shouldn't deny they're love for each other! It's not right!"

" I don't love him!"

" I don't love her!" we said that at the exact same time.

" I'm goddess of love, I would know."

" Undo it please Aphrodite." My dad asked.

" Fine." She waved her hand and I could feel my hand slip from Nico's grip. NO! Wait, I mean yes! Right? _no._ Holy Zeus! Where did that come from. Then Aphrodite's pink heart appeared above my head. Great, another blessing.

" Hmph." I grumbled.

" Another blessing?" Nico muttered.

"Don't take blessings lightly, Adonia." Hermes warned, then a lightening bolt appeared above my head.

"REALLY? SERIOUSLY?" I shrieked, this was seriously making me mad.

"You're favored by the gods what can we say?" Apollo said.

"You can say goodbye and send us back." I snapped, the room got quiet.

" You don't talk to us like that!" Zeus bellowed, the funny thing was I got another blessing from Poseidon right then and there. I started cracking up. Nico stared at me like I was crazy. Then we were back at camp.

" HA HA!" I kept laughing. Nico started laughing to because I started hyperventilating type laugh.

" Tag you're it!" he said, then took of running towards the forest, I made sure I had my necklace (aka my dagger) and took off after him.

Of course, he was in skinny jeans and today I was in short shorts so I caught up to him quickly and did the usual thing I tackled him. We started wrestling again, well more like rolling with our arms locked.

" I tagged you you're it!" I exclaimed, trying to avoid being put in a head lock. I tried my signature straddle, but he rolled me over, he was in a push up position holding my wrists down, my wrist wasn't sprained anymore, thanks to the blessing. Our faces were now like, an inch apart, I was pretty sure he could hear my heart beating, I hope he thought it was from running. The distance closed between our faces into a kiss. I wonder how his arms aren't turning to jelly. I was smiling when we broke the kiss, he was too.

"Aren't your arms getting tired." I asked.

"Uh, kind of." He muttered, I took him of guard and pushed him off of me, Straddled him, and teased him.

" You got taken off guard by a girl!"'

" Hey I have an alibi, you're a very pretty girl."

" And you're very handsome boy." Hey if I said hawt it would be a lot weirder. I was kind of spacing when he rolled us back over. " This is gonna start making me dizzy."

" Now how can I help with that?"

" Don't know." He smirked and kissed me again, and someone cleared they're throat. We looked up to find, Annabeth and Percy. Percy looked like he was about to explode with held back laughter.

"Chiron sent us to find you, It's time for dinner." Annabeth said, I like her more than Percy.

" Okay thanks." Me and Nico had just been sitting there criss-cross apple sauce since they cleared their throat. Annabeth and Percy left. Nico got up and helped me up, this time we purposely didn't let got instead of getting stuck. We walked to dinner together.

**A/n PLEASE REVIEW**

**Click the button!**

**V**


	4. Cliffy, huh?

**A/n OKAY you guys are awesome that's the most reviews I have ever gotten in one day! so ficking awzom that im giving you guys credit...**

**SHOUT-OUTS!**

JacksonandChase4ever

SHHH

haloward27

YOU ALL GET... BOB! O

T

After dinner I was really hyper and met up with kailey, daughter of Demeter.

"Well someones hyperly happy!" She said as I walked up. "What are you smokin'?"

"JELLYBEANS!" I shouted and twirled around.

" I thought that was Paige?"

"Nope!" then I fell. "OW!"

"That's what she said." Kailey snickered.

"In bed last night!" ahahahaha. **(a/n okay so me and kailey are both thirteen in real life and this is seriously how we act.)**

"You guys are soooo mature." Nico said sarcastically, helping me up. I just started twirling again.

"WEEEEE!" I shrieked, then took of running towards the beach, after I got on the edge of the pier I jumped in.

"What are you doing?" Kailey asked, then looked at me knowing what I HAD to say.

"YOUR MOM!" hahaha she created this habit.

" You're so weird." Nico said before splash me from the pier.

" Aw, you know you love me!" I said before going under. Next thing I knew they were both jumping in. Kailey held me while I was attacked my the tickle monster, aka Nico. "I'm not responsible for what injuries I cause, stop tickling me!" I shrieked through laughter.

" No way!" Nico and Kailey said. Then we got doused by a giant wave.

"PERCY!" We said in unison looking at Percy who was laughing his but off on the shore.

We looked at each other and in a few seconds we were chasing him around camp. I sped up and was right behind him.. Instead of the usual football tackle I used the turtle neck tackle, it's where you pinch their neck in between your thumb and middle finger then push them down. Let's just say it worked. He was slapping his arms about trying to get me off of him. Since I had the blessing of Zeus I decided to give him a minor shock. After asking Zeus for permission.

"Ouch! Okay, Okay you win!" Percy shrieked. (like a girl). But I really gotta stop trusting children of the big three (except Nico) because as soon as I let go he sat on me! Seriously? " All you have to do is say Truce."

"Truce!" I gasped, Nico and Kailey were just catching up, we decided to try and catch Percy by splitting up, I got him. He just kept sitting on me, until Nico pushed him off. "Thanks!"

"Truce, seriously." I said holding my hand out for him to shake, but once he grabbed my hand threw him over my shoulder and ran. Yah, I was just that strong. I'm pretty sure he was embarrassed, he's probably like 16 and being carried by a 14 year old girl isn't the best way to be seen by your girlfriend and peers. Chiron and everyone gathered ahead of me, so I kept running.

"W-what are you doing with Percy?" Chiron said, failing to hold back laughter.

"Getting even." Then I walked straight up to Annabeth and turned around so he face her.

"Hello seaweed brain, how ya hangin'?" She asked, laughing. He was getting kind of heavy so I dropped him. And dusted myself off.

"Don't you dare not follow through with your word again, Percy." I warned him, then skipped along to kailey.

" I told you I smoked Jellybeans!" I laughed. And started spinning again. I spun right into Nico's arms, and for some reason I'm really clumsy today, made us once again fall to the ground.

"You've gotta stop doing that." He laughed, kissing me on the cheek.

"I don't know, I mean if it always ends up like this I might start doing it on purpose." I joked.

Then I realized we were in public and jumped like a ninja into the air. And fell back down on my but. Well that's just pleasant ain't it? Everyone started laughing. It was embarrassing, after Nico walked me back to my cabin I happily got ready for bed, but I didn't know it would end with a horrid dream.

**A/n PLEASE REVIEW**

**Click the button!**

**V**


	5. Broken sights

**A/n OKAY you guys are awesome!**

"_My lord, she will not fail. She will become deceased. I promise." A talking dog said...wait? Talking dog?_

"_You better be right. Go over the plan again." A metallic voice ordered.\_

"_We kidnap Kailey, take her hostage and claim Nico for trade. She'll trick us into giving back Kailey and won't give us Nico and then when we have them cornered, she surrenders herself. And we get the next one to defeat you off the list."_

"_Hmm, interesting she seems to have the same fatal flaw as Jackson."_

"_INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" A dancing pig screamed?_

"_Lady Artemis what are you doing here?" The metallic voice asked._

"_Doing a maiden a favor." Artemis said before disappearing._

_The dream changed to a forest._

"_Adonia, I hope you will treasure this information. Use it well." Artemis said._

"ADONIA PLEASE WAKE UP!" Someone yelled, I think it's Nico what's he doing in here?

Then I heard screaming...Wait that's me.

"Adonia please wake up." Yah it's Nico. For some reason I couldn't open my eyes.

"Nico?" I asked quietly.

"You're awake?"

"No, I can't open my eyes. I don't count that as awake."

"Come on I'm taking you to Chiron." I'm pretty sure he realized I couldn't really walk blind so he just picked me up cradle style and kicked open the door. Then he began running. We must have been close to the big house because the next thing I know I'm covering my ears from Nico's shout. "CHIRON!"

" Is she...?" I heard someone (not Chiron) ask.

"No, I'm just having problems opening my eyes." I answered.

"Um, Nico how did you not notice her eyes are open?" Chiron asked.

" I didn't want to scare her..." Nico mumbled.

"I'M FICKING BLIND?" I shrieked, and jumped out of Nico's arms.

I jumped off the steps and raced to the sword arena, I could tell because it reeked of sweat, straw, and celestial bronze. I took my sword out of my sheath and hopefully swung at a dummy, I did, and I kept fighting the dummy. I heard hoof steps and foot steps come up behind me.

" She still has dead accuracy for being blind." Chiron muttered to Nico, it started pouring so I stopped for a minute letting my mask fall leaning my head back to where, if I could, see the sky. The rain was in mourn of my sight, I knew that. I disguised my tears as raindrops and kept fighting. After a while I accidentally dropped the sword, so I went to my karate skills, punching, round house kicking, kicking out right, etc. " She has to run out of energy soon!"

I just kept fighting, then I felt the surrounding around me change, I smelled sea, plants, designer perfume. Crap, I had been summoned to Olympus, I still had my sword on me, I had put it back in my sheath after a while. Here there was no rain to hide the tears. I felt someone put a comforting hand on my shoulder. The person smelled like deer and forest. Artemis.

"Hullo lady Artemis." I mumbled.

" Hello Adonia. How are you?" She asked.

"Shatty."

" Hmm, yes I believe losing your sight would do that to a person."

"Artemis! We summoned her here for a reason." Zeus said.

" Well, I'm sorry for trying to be nice!" Artemis said, walking back to her throne. (I have super hearing!)

" Why don't you tell us about your dream." Artemis suggested, hell I had that thing memorized.

" _"My lord, she will not fail. She will become deceased. I promise." A talking dog said...wait? Talking dog?_

"_You better be right. Go over the plan again." A metallic voice ordered.\_

"_We kidnap Kailey, take her hostage and claim Nico for trade. She'll trick us into giving back Kailey and won't give us Nico and then when we have them cornered, she surrenders herself. And we get the next one to defeat you off the list."_

"_Hmm, interesting she seems to have the same fatal flaw as Jackson."_

"_INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" A dancing pig screamed?_

"_Lady Artemis what are you doing here?" The metallic voice asked._

"_Doing a maiden a favor." Artemis said before disappearing._" I recited.

" Same fatal flaw as Perseus?" Poseidon asked.

" She has it to a much higher level." Athena said.

Okay ADHD brain at work, I started humming broken by Lindsey Haun, well no more like singing it under my breath.

"_Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles_

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hittin' walls and gettin' scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken"  


I hadn't noticed everyone had gone quiet or that I wasn't just singing under my breath, just full out singing it.

" There is something seriously weird about this girl." Someone said.

**A/n PLEASE REVIEW**

**Click the button!**

**V**


	6. Perfect liar

**A/N sorry I haven't updated for a while, I went to silverwood and rode the aftershock and the panic plunge, so I belive that this chapter is the longest..i think. Thanx for all of you who favorited and reviewed. U GUYS R AWZOM**

"La, duh!" I muttered annoyed.

" What have we told you about talking to a god like that?" Zeus asked, irritated.

" To probably treat you with more respect or something like that, I probably wasn't paying attention."

" I like this kid!" A male voice said.

"Shut up, Ares!" Hades muttered.

"No, no. I'm an easy person to like."I said.

"Lord Zeus! Lord Zeus! Camp is under attack!" A voice said from the door, well more like gasped, oh it's Nico I recognize the voice now. I spun around and ran for the door, I could feel his presence as I got closer, I some how knew where his arm was, grabbed it and pulled him out the door.

"Adonia! Your gonna run into Apollo!" Nico warned, and I did, right smack dab in to the sun god.

" Can you transport us back to camp?" I asked.

" Sure, see ya later." Apollo mused, and poof! Back at camp.

"Heads up!" I heard Nico shout, I took out my sword and swung at a being that smelled like bats and old ladies.

" Nice." He commented.

" Back to back!" I yelled. Together, no matter how blind I was, we fought till he said they were all dead.

I heard hooves against the grass and turned to where the noise was coming from.

"Nico that wasn't a very smart thing to do!" Chiron scolded.

"What wasn't a smart thing to do?" Nico asked confused.

"Letting her fight! She's blind! She could've gotten hurt."

" Hey I'm blind not deaf! And I'm perfectly fine!" I snapped. " I'm a fighter not a coward, I'll fight blind and deaf if I want."

There was a big boom from somewhere and I sensed the presence of a bunch of monsters and three major gods. I ran straight into the middle of the fight, despite Chiron's protests. Monster after monster I killed, so did other demigods.. I think, I hear them just can't see them. When I couldn't smell anymore monsters (huh, heightened sense of smell...awzom) I stopped. I was tired and my eyes were hurting, I realized my vision was getting blurry, and making out shapes. Omigosh! Then it added color.. It's healing. Wow not even 24 hours with it. Then I realized someones hand was on my forehead. Apollo. When I got all my sight back, I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye, I was looking for Kailey. I hope this wasn't their plan, make me blind start a mini battle and kidnap her. Since she's my best friend, we had a link thing. She's not here. Well shat!

"Thank you lord Apollo for giving me my sight back." I said, still looking even though I knew it was hopeless.

" Kailey's missing!" Someone announced.

" Well no shat Sherlock." I muttered, the announcer just glared at me. " I need my sword." Okay, so someone had grabbed it from me because I was blind then.

"It's not here." Poseidon said, oh that's two of the major gods now.

" But, I do have a gift for you." Artemis said, third one! Ha ha. She came up to me (pushed her brother aside) and unwrapped something in deer hide. It was a silver dagger with a bunch of drawings on it, she handed it to me and shrunk my sheath so it wouldn't be to small for it.

"T-Thank you lady Artemis." I stammered, the dagger was beautiful, I carefully sheathed it, and turned to Chiron. " I am going on a quest and I am getting a prophecy tomorrow morning."

" Agreed." Chiron said. " Let's go to bed, you missed dinner."

" Not hungry anyway."

" A.D, may I speak with you alone for a moment." A voice asked. I turned around to see Hades.

" Yes." I said following him into the forest.

" Let me start off, this plan that you have thought up is very dangerous, even for an revived." Revived is someone sent back from death to complete their life.

" I'm going on this quest alone, no matter what."

" Why?"

" The dream, they're going to ask for Nico in exchange. Not happening."

" Well then good luck." Hades said before disappearing back to Olympus.

I walked to my cabin and packed the little bag that I used to use for PE clothes. I just pack nectar, ambrosia, and necessary food. Then I got in my black pajamas,crawled into bed, and wrote in my journal.

_AAAAAAH! Bye. _

" WAKE UP!" My half-brothers, Travis and Conner screamed in my ear. They got a punch to the stomach.

" IM UP!" I shrieked back, then I grabbed the clothes I was wearing for today and went to the bathroom and changed, I was going in loose fitting skinny jeans and a half long sleeve shirt. Grabbed my bag and headed for the big house.

"Good morning Chiron." I said happily.

"Good morning Adonia, Rachel's in the attic." Chiron replied.

I walked up the stairs of terror ( nickname because most people are freaked out by the time they come out). And into the attic.

"Hullo Rachel, how's it goin'?" I asked.

"Kind of boring living in the attic, are you ready for your prophecy?" Asked Rachel.

"Yes I am."

" _The deceiving one goes alone,  
She fights the only demititan known,  
completes the mission sent on,  
near the end is used as a pawn,  
True love built to suffice,  
Ends with a horrid self-sacrifice."_

Rachel's eyes went from the misty green back to the normal color. She smiled and waved goodbye as I walked out totally dazed.

" So, what's the prophecy?" Nico asked, well shat when did he get here.

" She ends alone, then fights the only demititan known, completes the mission sent on, near the end is used as a pawn, power built to suffice, ends with a horrid attack of mice." I lied, I already had a plan concocted on how to go alone, since I was a new 'lying to Chiron' person he didn't know my tell.

" That's a weird one." Chiron muttered, Nico just gave me the I-know-your-lying look. "Who are you taking with you?"

"Nico." my plan is going along perfectly.

"Okay, I assume Nico's already packed."

"Didn't need too." Nico muttered.

"Off you go." Chiron took us to the the border line and said good luck then left us. That's when the end of my plan took place.

" I'm really sorry about this Nico." I said, he looked at me funny, I took my dagger and hit a nerve under his jaw with the hilt. He's out cold. I walked over to Argus, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"It was for his own good." I said, kind of hysterically. He just nodded, and opened the door.

Once on our way, I grabbed out my gift that my dad gave me my first day of camp. He knew I would need it. It's a hand mirror that shows what my friends at camp are doing without them knowing I can see them. It showed Nico just waking up with Chiron, Percy and Annabeth surrounding him...

"What happened?" Annabeth asked, helping Nico to his feet.

" We got up here and Adonia looked at me sadly then said 'I'm really sorry about this Nico' and used the hilt of her dagger to knock me out cold." Nico explained, rubbing his jaw where I hit him.

" Why?"

"She lied about the prophecy but she knocked me out before I could ask what it really was."

" Oh, um, I asked Rachel." Percy said.

"Well what was it?" Nico and Annabeth asked at the same time.

"The deceiving one goes alone,  
She fights the only demititan known,  
completes the mission sent on,  
near the end is used as a pawn,  
True love built to suffice,  
Ends with a horrid self-sacrifice." Percy recited.

" OH SHAT!" Chiron said, they turned to him with a WTF look on their faces.

"Looks like we've got a problem." Percy mutters.

"You really are a seaweed brain." Nico stated, the look on his face tortured me, it was like a 'can't believe she lied' mixed with ' I'm scared and worried' with a little 'holy crap don't cry, don't cry'.

I shut off the mirror, tears streaming down my face. We were almost there, statue of liberty. Where they had Kailey. When we got there I quickly dried my eyes and hopped out of the car.

"Don't wait for me, I won't be coming back." I told Argus before walking into the statue of liberty, and to my possible doom... Well, way to be optimistic.

**Go ahead click the magic button you know you want too!  
V**


	7. Holy ficking Shatsicles

**A/N it goes as planned... here ya go, still haven't made up but ohs wells**

I walked into the elevator and it shot up faster than usual. Somethings seriously wrong with this elevator, it did what the mirror my dad gave me does, it started showing me where Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and oh crap, Chiron. It showed me they were in the lobby of the statue of liberty, well shoot! DING! Here I go. As soon as I stepped out I was face to face with whom I am guessing was the demititan. And he or she (can't tell through their armor) quickly sliced through the air. The one thing I forget is armor! Geez, I'm dumb. I sliced back hoping to block her attack, of course I failed epically. Whoo hoo another scar! Not! But my arm does sting like fick now.

"Just give up!" The demititan growled, oh it's sounds like this person's a girl, let's call her she-devil. Slash, slash, CLANG!

"Not in a million years." I spat, then lunged, of course knowing my luck the Elevator goes DING! And they all step out.

" What ever happened to she goes alone?" She-devil asked.

" That's what I was wondering."

Spin, slash, kick. Lunge, elbow. This is getting very difficult. OW, FICK! Cut my face why don't ya? You son of a beach! Okay, even in battle I don't cuss. Hmm cupcakes... NO! ADHD brain shut up for like ten more seconds.

"Why won't you fall!" She-devil screeched, hmm I'm guessing the people who came after me are frozen.

" I came to save my best friend!" I lunged, and knocked her helmet off... The person is, HOLY SHAT NO WAY!

" I'm not your best friend, you have to learn when people are acting." She dev- I mean Kailey said.

" Why?" I stopped fighting and just stood there, that's rough man.

" Kronos has been more of a parent than Demeter, I took his side long before the war. I was using you so I could kill the Hades boy and Kelp brain."

" What? Then how are you the demititan?"

" Demeter is my step mother, tricked by Kronos to claim me. My father is Atlas." At that she attacked again, catching me off guard and pushing me up against a wall with the blade at my throat. " You made it all too easy, didn't even notice me tapping into your power, releasing Kronos, fully healed body. Just way too easy. Of course, with all the blessings you had a lot of power, might be why you never noticed, now say goodbye, Octopus."

I flinched at the nickname.

"NO!" I heard Nico shout, I saw behind kailey he was running with his sword raised** (a/n random thought, I pronounce the W ins sword.. sorry I seriously need to get tested for ADHD. Trust me I took this test and 17 out of 18 were positive.)**

Kailey just spun around and slashed his stomach. He fell, becoming deathly pale. Everything that had ever happened to me came back, when I made the teacher cry, and my best friend Ashley, ignored me just to fit in. Everyone had hated me, didn't wear of till the next year. Every time my mom was overprotective and didn't let me do anything, having to listen to people trash talk kailey and sit there standing up for her. I raised my own sword, not believing I had to do this, and swung at Kailey's back, cutting into the skin.

" What the hell did you do that for?" She asked, after she hit the ground.

"I'm a hero, not a betrayer." I grumbled, letting Chiron take care of it. Annabeth and Percy were swarming around Nico. I walked over to see him loosely clutching his wound. Wait, no he's unconscious.

" He doesn't have much strength left." Annabeth muttered, I just walked to his side and collapsed.

" Back up." I mumbled to them, Apollo was in my head telling me what to do. They backed up, far away. HA! Percy ran into Chiron, Grover and some other satyrs were taking Kailey somewhere.

I placed my hands on his stomach and focused on my energy.

_' Focus on all the memories that required strength, happy or sad. Focus into putting it into Nico.' Apollo said over and over into my mind._

_'Okay, heard you the first few times.'_

_Every memory, The Dream, The last day of school, Ride to camp, the race to camp, tackling and tripping, our game of tag._

" Whoa! How is she doing that?" Percy asked.

" Shut up Percy it takes concentration." Apollo said, hey he's here? Since when? " FOCUS!"

_'Sorry.'_

_First kiss, Aphrodite's trick, running into Apollo, Running blind with Nico. EvErY tHiNg._

" Adonia?" Nico asked, his was all fixed but I was going out. "Say something!"

" Holy ficking shatsicles." I mutter before I go under.


	8. Uh no

When I woke up I was back at camp. When I looked around I saw to my right Nico sleeping in a chair next to the bed I'm in. Aw he looks cute, not peacefully asleep but cute. I heard the door creak and tore my eyes from sleeping Nico to the door, it was either Annabeth or Athena. Once the person saw that I was awake she walked in. It's Athena and Annabeth, hmm remind me to always wonder who's behind the person.

" What you did was completely irresponsible." Athena chastised, careful not to wake Nico.

" But mother, you have to see it was well thought out until we interfered." Annabeth defended for me.

" She should have accounted for you guys interfering, then it would have been a perfect plan. IF she hadn't left the Hades boy at the top of the hill."

"At least she knew where the nerve was."

" You guys do know I'm right here, right?" I asked, they turned to me.

"At least your in better health. It's been an hour. Come on, you're wanted on Olympus." Athena told me, ugh again?

So I got up, hmm still in the bloody clothes, oh well it had only been an hour, I went over and dragged Nico to his feet.

"Who are you and why did you wake me up?" He grumbled, eyes closed.

"Adonia and I'm wanted on Olympus but I want a witness just in case." Quick and easy.

"Mhm, witness alright." Annabeth said sarcastically, I shot her daggers before we were transported to Olympus.

I stumbled, and fell on my but. They looked concerned, but I just busted out laughing at the mistake of trusting my landing after waking up.

"I-I'm okay!" I laughed, and continued walking.

"Something seriously wrong with you." Annabeth grumbled.

"You just now realized that?" Nico asked.

"She's your girlfriend."

"I, uh, not officially." Nico and I said in unison, faces going tomato red.

Everyone was bickering by the time we reached the throne room, so I did the best thing I could think of.

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, that shut everybody up.

" Hello Adonia." Hades said, I actually think he's smiling, then I realized that "fake" mic necklace he gave me was real. I glared him down.

" Hullo Hades, so unpleasant to see you." I said smirking. He just chuckled and shook his head, see one cool thing about being blessed by Hades is I can back-talk him and he just laughs. And the other thing...

"Yes we were just discussing the 'other thing'." Apollo stated.

"Will you stay out of my head!" I shouted. "It's my head and I know I did NOT give you permission to enter."

"Calm down, daughter of Hermes." Zeus warned.

"Why should I?"

"We want to reward you, turns out the demititan was planning to bring Kronos back again, and due to the damage you've caused she has forgotten all about it. She was possessed by one of Kronos minions, but she is in recovery."

Phew!

"Now for your reward."

Uh oh.


	9. Because if you were,you wouldnt kiss bak

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, i have writters block so must of this is FLUFF i apologize greatly**

Uh oh.

"You have the blessings of many gods, but barely any powers, your reward is the powers of the gods who blessed you." Zeus stated, ah sweet relief, I thought it would be much much worse. " Now, if you want to bless her, bless her now."

In the next ten seconds I got blessings from Artemis, Demeter, Ares, Hera, and Persephone. I'm starting to wonder how I'm not going to overload with all these new powers.

" It's set then." Zeus said. He did some weird symbols with his hands and I started glowing. I looked over to Nico and saw that Annabeth and him had looked away. Aw, sad. Then the glowing ceased.

"Let's test it." Zeus said. "Throw a lightning bolt at Ares." Ares glared at Zeus.

"My pleasure!" I squealed and threw one at Ares, it hit him dead on. I busted out laughing. So did Nico.

Aphrodite took this outburst of laughter to her advantage and while I was distracted, changed me into a short mini skirt, heels, and a tight spaghetti strap tank top. I noticed myself getting taller now I was only an inch shorter than Nico. Great I never where heels, this is going to be horrible against the cobblestone ground of Olympus. I was still laughing so I fell on my butt, which is very hard to do in a mini skirt, like, SUPER hard. I just turned my eyes on Aphrodite, she leaned away expecting me to yell but instead I busted out laughing again and said thank you for the new clothes. I got back up, with a lot of help from Nico. Actually Nico practically just picked me up and set me on my feet. Then he had to grab me around my waist so I didn't fall again, you could tell he was holding back laughter.

" Teenagers." Zeus grumbled.

Since I had the power of Aphrodite I decided to personalize the outfit. Black fishnet leggings, Ripped dark denim mini skirt, tight Fall Out Boy V-neck tee shirt, and Black and red high tops. Now that's what I'm talking about!_  
_

" That's more my style." I stated.

" Great, we gave god powers to a Gothic chick." Ares muttered.

" I'm not Gothic!"

"She's not Gothic!" Nico and I shouted at the same time.

"Then what are you?"

"Punk rocker, gosh."

"Okay that's enough you may go now." Zeus said, poofing us back to camp.

" Not goth." I grumbled, walking back to my cabin.

" Hey where do you think you're going?" Nico joked.

" I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yah, pretty much."

"So very smart."

"I'm deceiving not smart."

"You're beautiful not deceiving."

With every sentence from " I don't know" he had been taking a step closer. Now there was about one more step. I took it and looked right into his eyes.

"How do you know I'm not deceiving?" I taunted. He smiled and kissed me, it was longer than the song "my first kiss" described theirs. Of course it wasn't my first.

" Because if you were, you wouldn't kiss me back." He replied


	10. Curse Apollo!

" So true."

We were still really close together. Just staring in each others eyes like those cheesy movies on T.V. Some one cleared their throat though, ruining our perfect moment. Sad day. But before I could see who it was I was doubled over on the ground, hands clutched to my head, for what I was seeing was horrible. Curse Apollo.

_Nico stood looking over a cliffs edge, pain clearly showed on his face._

" _Nico.." A girl's voice said._

" _Why? Why didn't you tell me you were using me?" Nico growled._

"_I wasn't! Hades knew my future! I decided to be your friend, I decided to give up part of my soul for you. But if you jump, it was for nothing. Everything for nothing, you jump and we both go to the underworld!"_

"_How would we both go?"_

"_You have the love part of my soul, that's what people survive on."_

" _You have your best friend, you'll survive."_

_The girl walked up and with brute force grabbed Nico's shoulder and whipped him around to face her. I saw from Nico's point of view, the girl was... What the FICK? Me? I had a scar like Luke's running down from my right eye to my jaw. My eyes were fierce scarlet, my face Impassive, and my hair flowing around in the breeze._

" _NO! You don't get it! If you jump, I go dark, the lights gone. I'll lock myself up! I don't show weakness, I never have, never will. I'll go into the woods and never come out again, sit there with all the hidden razor blades in my jacket. I'll never make it to the underworld. NEVER."_

" _Yes you will. Everyone does. You know except immortals."_

_ " I. AM. SER. IOUSS! What do you see in my eyes?"_

" _Fierceness." Nico mumbled fast._

"_Look closer." I ordered, so he did and I knew exactly what he was seeing, every traumatizing experience. And every time I had NEVER shown weakness._

"_Everything."_

_Then the three furies attacked. I spun around, sword out and fought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico fighting, he was fighting one and another one off. We were being backed into the cave from my dream. Shit. I fought fast and fierce. Then it got dark and quiet._

" _Hello?" I called into the darkness of the cave. " Is anybody there?"_

"_ADONIA RUN!" Nico shouted._

" _Why?" I asked, oh yes I'm just that smart._

" _Because they want you not me! Now go!" Then Nico turned around and swung his black sword at three furies. " RUN!" he said once more._

_I finally listened. I turned around and booked it. I ran farther up to the entrance of the cave, once I saw light I felt immediately relieved. Till I turned around, I saw one last fury attacking Nico, his sword was nowhere in sight either. Well crap. I grabbed the sharpest rock of the wall and chucked it at the monster, it poofed into a golden dust. Then Nico hit the ground._

"_Nico!" I shouted, running to him._

_When I finally got to him I saw he had three sickly looking cuts across his chest. Tears running down my face, I sat there wondering what to do._

"_A-Adonia?" Nico stuttered._

"_I'm right here."_

_He reached over and grabbed my hand, tight._

_Then the gods showed up, I couldn't see them but I felt their presence._

" _He's leaving now, Adonia." Poseidon said, laying a hand on my shoulder._

_My eyes turned determined and fierce scarlet as I said, " No. No he's not."_

" Adonia! Say something please!" Nico begged.

" I- I can't be your friend Nico." I stammered, thinking it was the best way to keep him safe.

"What do you mean?" He looked hurt. Badly hurt.

"For your own safety, please stay away from me. Good-bye." That was the last thing I said to him. I ran into the forest to be engulfed in the darkness, I felt like my heart had just been wretched out and stomped on.

"_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)__Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_" I sang, I don't know why but I did.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

[Chorus:]  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

[Chorus]

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

Maybe, just Maybe I have broken away from the curse. No, No I did not. I know at least that much. I heard shrieks of terror in the distance. I collapsed, I had my jacket with me. I took out a razor blade and was about to cut myself but I got interrupted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, young maiden?" A voice behind me asked.


	11. I feel like I'm ina freakin Drama movie!

**Hey guys so I was wondering for any of you who own the entire series, what is the oath the hunters say to become a hunter? If you could PM me with the answer that would be great!**

_**Previously:**_

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, young maiden?" A voice behind me asked._

I jumped like a frog on a Lilly pad and tried my best to stuff the razor back in the cuff.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

" Do not lie to me, you were about to cut yourself weren't you?" I finally recognized the voice as Artemis's. **( the way I remember how to spell recognize is weird in my head I go rec-og-nize lol)**

"Maybe..."

"Don't."

"But it's soooo tempting!"

"Give me your jacket. Now."

"Fine." I huffed, handing over my lucky jacket to the goddess.

I watched in horror as she went through the entire jacket pulling out all the razor blades, drawings, my ZEN **(A/N it's like an iPod but has a built in speaker)**, my chapstick, my moon and stars mood ring, my great grandma's engagement ring (small silver band), and my sterling silver four leaf clover necklace that Kailey gave me for Christmas last year. She tossed me the Jewelry, and I put it on quickly. They all had significant meanings, the moon and stars mood ring was a part of the Artemis honored oath Kailey and I took this year, my great grandma's engagement ring was a promise ring to myself for no sex until after marriage, and the necklace, well Kailey gave it to me so yeah. She then continued to check the collar of the jacket, and yet again more blades... This is kind of embarrassing, having a goddess go through your blade stuffed jacket. I shifted uncomfortably, right before another scream of terror pierced the air. I jumped up and looked expectantly at Artemis. Hoping she would give me back the knife she gave me so I can go help with what ever's happening out there. She sighed and handed it to me but right as I was about to run she stopped me.

" Wait, it's going to be hard to fight in those clothes." Artemis said, waving a hand. I was suddenly dressed in hunter attire.

"Why do you treat me so nicely?" I asked, amazed that she even let a 'man lover' wear this attire.

" Your intentions are right, your soul is pure, and you're a great fighter. Much like me. Now go. Help your friends."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." I bowed quickly before sprinting back to came, I saw a monster attacking someone right where the exit was so I round house kicked the monster and stabbed hi in the back. The camper said thanks and went off to help other campers, I did the stupid, ADHD influenced thing and went straight into the middle of the fight.

I was fighting off three monsters when the Hunters decided to show up, they all shot me weird looks as I fought long and hard. I was still fighting those same three when I realized everyone else was done fighting and were now watching me fight fiercely. In a matter of seconds it was down to two monsters, I saw Artemis in the crowd smiling proudly. But that distracted me, and I was soon flat on my back. I had taken a horrid blow to the head. I watched as a random camper jumped in and held them off as I got up, I didn't know the camper, but I was pretty pissed when he was sent ten feet away from where he was fighting by one of the monsters.

" Givvve up, my pretty." One of them said.

"Never." I growled back, then I lunged and struck that hideous thing right in the heart. I had one more left.

I was suddenly pinned to the ground by that monster. Why is my life much harder than the other children of Hermes?

" I will kill you now, and save the Hades boy the hurt of betrayal." Okay, how many monsters can talk?

" Betrayal?" Nico whispered.

" I have NEVER betrayed anyone." I growled, trying to push this thing off of me.

" What about the deal with Hades?" I flinched internally.

"He already new my future, he made me swear on this Styx not to hurt him, that's all!" And with that I finally got that thing off of me. " But, you broke that promise for me purposely, and now you're going to pay."

I leaped at the thing, dragged my dagger through it's entire body, and the thing gave one last shriek of pain and poof! Gone. I sat there panting, I was pretty sure everyone could hear my heart beating. I can't bear to bring anymore drama into Nico's life, I just can't. His life was normal till I came, well as normal as a demigod's can be. I think Artemis was reading my thoughts, because what she said next was just what I was hoping for.

" Adonia, would you like to join the hunters?" She asked, her face showing no emotion.

" No!" I heard Nico groan/ whisper.

**Review, I know if everyone who read had reviewed once I would have around 411 revieews! Please review, and no im not sure if she's going to joining the hunters. But if someone would pleas tell me the oath I would be extremely happy.**

**Go ahead click the button..you know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Either way? Our hearts break

**Hey guys, I know you'll probably hate me for this chapter (not for the reasons you think) so no flames or hate mail thnx!**

After hearing the pain in his voice I hesitated, "I, uh, need a minute." I mumbled, running part way into the forest, stopped and climbed up the tree, and hung upside down from the top branch.

As the blood rushed to my head I thought about how much hurt I'd be saving _and_ causing Nico by joining the hunters. I'd save him from jumping.. I think, his heart would be broken. You know deciding is a lot harder once you hear the pain, I mean really? Did he just have to say no? It would've made saving him a lot easier! I mean to say that, why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut?

"Adonia, you can't break your promise." I heard Hades say from below me.

"Actually I can. If you hadn't noticed people break their promises all the time and nothing happens." I retorted. What? It's true.

" Urg, what I meant is you won't."

"How do you know, I know for a fact you did not see this coming."

I thought he said something like, " So what if I didn't?" But I couldn't tell.

"I just don't want to hurt him anymore." I mumbled, since I couldn't look down I just avoided eye contact.

" You'll hurt him either way." Hades said, attempting to make eye contact.

"It's YOUR fault! You're the one who made the deal. I was seven! I had no Idea what you were talking about, I even forgot about it till I met him the last day of school!"

I think I stumped him there because he didn't reply all he did was walk away. Leaving me heartbroken and ticked off. I thought I was finally alone when someone else said my name, let's just say the voice startled me. Because I fell, hard.

"Ow.." I groaned, rubbing the top of my head.

Nico helped me up. Dim, why did it have to be him, I'd rather it be Aphrodite. I mean as much as I despise her, I could really use her help.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, fine." I answered, can anyone say AWKWARD?

" Please, Please don't join the hunters." You'd think it would sound like begging but it was so pain filled that it didn't.

" I don't know what to do! Either way I hurt you. And I really don't wanna hurt you, it just so confu-" Yah, I was cut off, but not the way you think. I was cut off by him kissing me. It wasn't the normal, it was more of a goodbye kiss.

"What ever you do, I understand." And with that he left me with my evil thoughts.

I followed after him five minutes later. Everyone turned to me with wondering expressions.

" Do you except?" Artemis asked.

I looked at everyone, the hunters were encouraging me to say yes, Nico just looked like he was in great pain, Percy and Annabeth were looking at me sympathetically. If I joined the hunters I'd leave my friends and Nico behind, but if I don't I hurt Nico. This is not an easy decision.

" Lady Artemis, I..." I decided.

**OH yes! I am evil! Mwahahahahahahahaha Cliffy! Im so evil, what will she decide? In what way will she hurt Nico, and will she go crazy from not knowing?**

**Go ahead click the button..you know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Lady Artemis I

**DO NOT WORRY THIS LOVE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! btw longest chapter!**

" Lady Artemis, I..." Nico had already said his goodbye, A scary goodbye. " Accept."

I could actually feel her prodding through my mind, trying to make sure. She knew how much I did not want to say the pledge, that and I just couldn't speak anymore. After a while, Artemis nodded. And Thalia stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Hunters!" Thalia said hugging me, when she pulled away the hunter clothes were renewed and glowing, I had hunter weapons and my hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Uh, yah, can I ditch the braid?" I don't like my hair being pulled back.

" Can she?" Thalia asked Artemis.

" Hmph, as long as she has a band around her head to keep her hair out of her face."

Thalia's face brightened, with a excited and wondering look. I'm guessing it's a in the mind conversation. Artemis looked kind of happy too.

" I'm lost." I stated, looking between Thalia and Artemis. Then Thalia squealed and grabbed my hand happily.

"Do you want to be my co-lieutenant?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure?" Why is she so excited?

"YAY!" Then as if on cue a golden tiara like hers appeared around my head. Thalia then pulled up a mirror from nowhere. I looked at my reflection and saw a golden aura, I'm guessing Artemis thinks her brother's second best since his aura is gold when he's mad. Ha ha... My hair was still crimped, but more frizzy, My eyes had more light to them, and I was actually smiling.

I walked over to Artemis and asked her a question. " Can I give a goodbye hug to Nico?" I whispered into her ear, she nodded.

I skipped over and hugged Nico tightly. "I'm sorry, but it's for your own good." I whispered into his ear.

" ADONIA!" Oh crap, Hades. "YOU HAVE BROKEN YOUR DEAL, I SHOULD TAKE YOU BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD RIGHT NOT!"

"I WAS SEVEN!" I shrieked at him. "SEVEN!"

" So? You were mature for your age, you knew what you were getting into."

" I may have been mature, but I had NO idea what you were talking about, so technically it doesn't count.

Hades was about to say something when Artemis interrupted him. "Just drop it."

"Thank you." I said.

" Formation." Artemis called, great I have no idea what that means.

"You stand with me right behind Artemis and everyone else stand behind us." Thalia explained, oh I see now.

I took formation and looked around, Artemis was transporting us all out of camp, and into The hunters camp. I waved one last time before disappearing. When I first saw the camp my thought was, what have I gotten myself into this time? The tents were made of Antelope hide, there was a big fire pit in the middle, and the biggest tent was Artemis's. I was going to bunk with Thalia since I was her co-lieutenant. Thalia said since I was the newest hunter I would have to make dinner for everyone, but she would help me and if she could without getting caught, do most of it. During the first hour of being a hunter I got a bunch of welcome hugs and high fives. Thalia said that Nico had already resented the hunters before I joined. When I asked why she said that when Nico and Bianca (which turns out to be Nico's full sister) first arrived at camp, Bianca joined the hunters and on her first quest, got killed saving everyone else. Also that Nico had hated Percy for letting her. But he was over the Percy part, and she feared I had just made his resentment towards the hunters stronger but she said it as if it didn't matter. I was still worried of that vision Apollo gave me because I could have sworn I had a silver aura in the vision. We made mac'n'chesse for dinner along with dinner rolls, which was kind of a weird combination. But it tasted good, I could still feel Artemis in my mind, but I really didn't mind, I was a hunter now so I figured she had the right. I think that thought shocked her because she looked at me differently the next time she looked at me, I'm guessing that everyone else thought it was an invasion of privacy. We were about to go to bed when Artemis called me to her tent, everyone looked at me in wonder and confusion as I walked to her tent, on of the hunters mouthed 'What does she want?' and I just shrugged. I walked in the tent and bowed.

"Lady Artemis, you wanted to see me?" I asked, straightening up.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you how you're so excepting of our ways already." Well that answered one question.

" I just figured if that's the way things work I shouldn't argue."

"You're very mature for a modern fourteen year old." Then she looked down at the mood ring on my finger. " You have always Honored me, and I appreciate it, but may I ask what the _complete_ deal was with Hades."

I sighed and sat down in front of her.

" When Hades sent me back when I was seven he made me promise to marry Nico and not break his heart, promise on the Styx, and I broke it by becoming a hunter, I wouldn't be surprised if his took back his blessing." I explained, she looked at me in pity as if she wanted to comfort me but just didn't know how.

"I see, well if he took back his blessing, it wouldn't matter because the powers you gained still wouldn't go away, They're already permanent." Artemis clarified, sort of. "My brothers powers may be a pain, but very useful. I hate to inform you but that vision will still come true."

" Yes, I know."

"Now go and get some rest, I have a feeling there is going to be another attack on camp everyday for the next week."

"Then why didn't we stay there?"

"Nico."

"Oh, okay, well then good night Lady Artemis." I stood up, bowed, and walked out. Thalia ran up to me.

"So, what did she want?" Thalia asked on the way back to our tent.

"Just wondering how I was able to except Our ways so easily." I replied. "We're going back to camp tomorrow, there's supposed to be another attack."

"Do you think you can handle seeing him a day after breaking his heart."

"I guess we'll find out, goodnight." I said, crawling into my cot.

"Goodnight." Thalia yawned, already into her cot.

I didn't have a dream but apparently Thalia did because I awoke and 4 am to her screaming in her sleep. I rushed over and began shaking her, when she didn't wake up I ran out to the water bucket outside of our tent (for stubborn people who choose not to wake up at 5 am) and ran back inside and dumped it on her. She awoke with a start, breathing heavily, when she looked around she started sobbing uncontrollably. I gathered her up in my arms to comfort her as she cried.

"Shh, it's okay, everything's okay. It was just a dream." I murmured, okay total lie it's not just a dream, especially when you're a demigod.

"I-it was s-so hor-rible." She hiccuped.

"It's okay, it's over now."

Apparently someone was going around checking the water buckets and noticed ours wasn't there, she heard sobbing so she ran to get Artemis and with in seconds Artemis walked into our tent.

" What happened?" Artemis asked, coming to kneel by the cot.

"Bad dream, I woke up to her screaming and when she wouldn't wake up I ran and got the water bucket, she woke up and started crying." I explained, my arms tightened around Thalia at the word crying.

"What was it about?"

"I didn't want to ask."

"Thalia, what was it about? What do we need to do?" Artemis asked Thalia.

"W-we need t-to get to camp t-they need u-us." Thalia stammered, by now all of the hunters had gathered around the tent.

"You heard her girls, get your gear, we're going to camp in 5 minutes." Artemis ordered.

Thalia and I got ready as Artemis left the tent. You could tell she was shaken by the dream. I grabbed my bow and quiver, I had fallen asleep in my clothes so I was set. Thalia changed and grabbed her weapons.

"Thank you for waking me up." Thalia said sincerely.

" I don't like it when my friends are in pain." I mumbled.

"Still thank you, I'm afraid if you hadn't woken me up it would've only gotten worse."

"What was the dream about?" I asked, and she described my dream, the one with Nico and the cliffs, except that Kronos was in the cave also. " I HAD THAT SAME EXACT DREAM! Except for Kronos, and the fact it was more of a vision and that mine came in pieces, part was a dream and the rest was the vision."

"This. Is not good." Thalia said, eyes wide.

"I agree."

"FORMATION!" Artemis shouted, Thalia and I took our spots and exchanged looks of worry before arriving at Camp half-blood. "Fan out! Thalia and Adonia stay together!"

Thalia and I raced into the fight with the most monsters and very little campers, I think there was like two campers. I bumped into one camper and when I turned around guess who it was. Yup. It was Nico. Instead of making eye contact I spun back around, and my knife appeared in my hands as I slashed at a hellhound. I would say I took seeing Nico pretty well, if I hadn't seen the hurt still etched into his face, I was pretty sure I was hyperventilating by the time we had finished off the monsters in this fight. Thalia looked at me and motioned towards another fight. I ran with her towards it but against my better judgment, looked back at Nico and saw him stand there dumbstruck with a monster approaching him from behind.

"I'll meet up with you!" I yelled to Thalia before running back to Nico because I didn't think he was gonna thaw out in time. She was about to object when she saw when I was heading and nodded.

"NICO BEHIND YOU!" I shouted, he ducked just in time for me to jump over him and block a lunge from a human adult sized cyclops.

I was slightly dazed from being so near to Nico, so I ended up with a lot of cuts, the worse was the one that went down from my right eye to..my..chin, just like in the vision. I hadn't noticed Nico sneaking up behind the Cyclops, so when it poofed into dust and revealed Nico behind him you could guess I was pretty shocked. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"T-thanks." I gasped.

"No, thank you, if you hadn't looked back I'd be dead." Nico protested.

"What ever." I had caught my breath and was now walking towards Thalia's fight.

Too bad I didn't know I was going to be knocked out.

"Adonia watch out!" Nico shouted, I turned just in time to get a sickening blow to the head. The last thing I remember was Nico running up to me, then I blacked out.

" Is she okay?" I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Artemis, Hmm I must be waking up.

"She should be, but that was one hit to the head." I think that voice is Apollo.

"And you couldn't do anything about the scar on her face?"

"It was too far along by the time I got to her."

I had totally forgotten about the gash. I tried opening my eyes and everything was blurry, I had to blink a few times to get my vision to clear out. When I could see, I saw Artemis, Apollo and Thalia leaning over me.

"Um, yah that's totally not awkward at all." I said sarcastically, and everyone straightened up.

"How are you feeling?" Apollo asked.

"Like a pancake." I grumbled, he laughed, get it? Pancake? I had been flattened by what ever monster that was. Yah that was lame.

"No really."

"Fine. Thanks for healing me."

"Sorry I couldn't do anything about the scar."

"It's fine, really." I leaped off the bed and stumbled, Apollo caught me and helped balance me. "Whoa head rush."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black sleeping lump. Nico. I looked questioningly at Artemis.

"He insisted." She grumbled.

"Meaning he threatened to open up the earth, send you to the underworld, and force underworld food down your throat." I stated.

"Yeah."

"But head." I said in Nico's general direction, I don't think I could stand looking at him directly.

"Hey, watch it corpse." Nico grumbled groggily, corpse was his nickname for me since I had already been dead once and was as cold as one.

"Nah, rather not." Then I skipped out of the room and was shocked to see snow on the ground. "What the?"

" They thought since you liked snow so much, they'd make it snow as a get well soon present." Apollo explained from behind me.

I spun around, how come I was the only hunter he didn't try to flirt with?

"Because if I did Artemis would find a way to send me to Tartarus. She likes your spirit, no matter how fractured it could get and she said, and I quote, 'you will just ruin it if you so much as wink at her'. So I'm not taking the chance."

I started laughing, he was actually scared of her for once.

"Am not!" He protested.

"Are so!" I said back.

"Not!"

"SO!"

"NOT!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"S-" I was cut off.

"What is all this bickering about?" Artemis asked, coming outside.

"She thinks I'm scare of you for once." Apollo whined like a little kid.

"You are."

"UGH!" Then he stomped back to his sports car, I averted my eyes as he drove into the sky.

" Well then." I said, before being grabbed into a bone crushing hug.

" I thought you were dead!" I heard a voice a lot like kaileys say.

" When did you come out of recovery from being possessed by the wacky demititan?" I asked her, happy that she wasn't really a demititan.

"Yesterday! An hour after you were knocked out!"

The conch horn blew, Chiron was making an announcement.

"Since the hunters are here, capture the flag will be Tonight, instead of next Friday." Chiron said, cheers erupted from everywhere.

Nico had just come stumbling out of the big house with Thalia, looking at me accusingly, crap did she tell him about the dream and vision? I looked at him directly this time. When the cheers died down I walked up to him.

"See you on the battlefield, Hero." I said smirking, and making sure my stormy gray eyes ( thanks to Athena) sparkled intimidatingly. **( a/n yes I am quoting Annabeth from the movie)**

"Um, uh, uh." Was all Nico could manage. I smirked, grabbed Thalia's hand and together we skipped off laughing at Nico's reaction.

I let go off her hand and looked at her, we were right on the edge of the dock.

"You wouldn't." She said backing up, I could sense Artemis watching from the edge of the beach.

"Oh, but I would" I said evilly, before jumping into the water with enough force to hit Thalia with the huge splash. I came up laughing, then taking one look at her face, ran away from her. I was being chased by a very angry, and wet daughter of Zeus.

I saw a familiar hand reach out of a tree for me to grab on to. So I did, and was flung up into the tree with Nico, I was laughing really hard when Thalia showed up at the bottom of the tree.

"You have to come down eventually!" She shouted, taking place at the base of the tree.

"Yeah, eventually." I put extra emphasis on eventually, she just scoffed.

Let's just say, I stayed up there with Nico for about 5 hours, through dinner, until it was time for capture the flag, even then Artemis had to come and order me down, I started laughing real hard. During the entire time I was up there, there was this awkward silence between me and Nico, but I could feel his gaze on me the entire time. I jumped down, followed by Nico.

"Truce!" I shrieked when I saw Thalia coming towards me with her spear.

"Fine." Thalia grumbled, putting her spear away.

I turned to Nico, "See you on the battlefield." then walked away with Thalia.

"_He's leaving soon, Adonia." A voice rang through my head._

**FAR. FROM. OVER!**

**Go ahead click the button..you know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. Stuck up in a treeee, all covered in sap

**A/N Thanks to y'all who reviewed! I'd do shout outs but there is just too many!**

_Previously:_

"_He's leaving soon, Adonia." A voice rang through my head._

_Presently:_

" No!" I shouted, freezing in place.

"What?" Asked Thalia.

"I have a feeling that our in-sync dream is coming true. Tomorrow."

"We'll tell Lady Artemis tonight, right now act as if everything is normal."

"Got it."

We gathered all of the hunters and gave them positions, I was on offense with Thalia, Vicky, and RoseAbell. When the conch horn blew Thalia and I led the attack.

"When we see the flag, Adonia, climb the tree where you have good shooting range at the defenders. Shoot at them while we get the flag." Thalia told me, I nodded.

When the flag came in sight I did exactly what she told me to do. Ha! Nico was on defense! I climbed the tree and notched three arrows on the string, pulled back, and released. The arrows were flaming (all hail the godly powers) and landed right at their feet. I wanted to freak Nico out a bit so I tried the mind implanting thing.

"_I told you I would see you on the battlefield, Hero." I said into his mind._

I almost laughed out loud when I saw him jump and look around. Then as if someone else spoke into his mind he started searching the trees, I was moving farther back into the branches, to hopefully be covered by their shadows. Epic fail, I fell out of the tree with a squeak, I happened to grab onto a branch before I as able to hit the ground. So I was now hanging from one arm onto a branch 40 feet in the air. I'm pretty sure Nico heard the squeak, because he sent the other two defenders towards my tree. They were now standing under me, slashing at my feet. But I did have success in distracting them, too bad I was probably going to get maimed. Then Nico started walking over here. When he got here, he just barely dodged my foot. He told the others he would handle me and to go back to their post.

"Really Nico? Seriously?" I asked, finally swinging up and sitting on the branch.

"It's the only way I could talk to you considering the fact you're avoiding me." He explained, geez why did he have to be so obnoxious?

" Okay, fine. But I am NOT coming down."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"NICO! Just get on with it."

"Fine." I glared at him. "What did you mean by it was for my own good."

"Nothing I meant absolutely nothing."

"No, I can tell when you're lying you meant something."

"No, no I don't think so."

"Yes, yes I think so."

"Ugh now you're turning into kailey!"

"Am not!" Nico protested.

"Are you sure? Because I know for a fact every time I say 'No,no I don't think so' she says exactly what you said!" I pointed out.

I heard cheers erupt from our side of the creek, I looked over to see our plan had worked. Thalia was holding up the flag! But Nico's still at the base of the tree **sigh**.

"You can leave now." Is it like a hunter's gift to be completely annoyed by boys after joining?

"No, I can't. Not until you tell me what you meant by 'it's for your own good'." Nico snapped, ugh why can't he just let me down!

"I'm not going to tell you! Not even if your life depended on it! No wait, I'd tell you then but only then." Oh crap, now I get the vision with the cliffs. Joy, oh, joy! (Warning the previous sentence was overdosed with sarcasm).

" Only if my life depended on it, huh?" He smirked.

"GOD DAMMIT, NICO LET ME DOWN!" Yah, sometimes profanity is the only way to go.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia walking towards the tree I was in, I'm guessing she was wondering why I wasn't joining the celebration. Not. My. Fault. I was also pretty sure she had heard my swearing, meh, don't care. I was trying to wave her over the best I could with out falling out of the tree, epic fail. I had to stop waving before she even saw me. I was going to shout but the look on Nico's face said, shout-and-I-send-you-to-Tartarus. What's his problem? Oh well, I'd rather go to Tartarus then be stuck in a tree all my life.

"THALIA! OVER HERE! HURRY!" I shouted, then smirked at Nico. Thalia jogged over.

"What are you doing up there still?" Thalia asked, confused.

"The Ghost King doesn't seem to want to let me down."

"NICO!" Thalia shouted, I hadn't noticed he had been trying to hide himself in the shadows.

"Yes, _lieutenant_?" Nico sassed, geez what's his problem?

"Let my co-_lieutenant_ down!" Apparently Nico didn't know I was her 'co-captain'.

"I don't think so."

"SON OF HADES!" A fierce and slightly scary voice yelled.

Oh crap.

**Who is this mystery voice? Will Nico live to the cliffs? Will I ever stop talking in this weird voice?**

**Go ahead click the button..you know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Will I ever complete this quest?

**A/N Thanks to y'all who reviewed! I'd do shout outs but there is just too many!**

Oh crap.

"Um, I, Uh, was just leaving." Nico stammered, trying to make a break for it.

"Not so fast, I should punish you for keeping one of my sister's hunters prisoner in a tree." Oh okay, the voice was Apollo.

"Can you like, hold on to him so I can jump down?" I asked, not the most respective way to ask a god for a favor, but hey, I'm getting tree sap in my hair. I had that happen in the third grade. It took FOREVER to get out.

"Sure." Apollo said, putting Nico in a headlock. Haha sucks for him.

I jumped down with a dull thud. Once I straightened up, brushed myself off, and took my place next to Thalia, only then did Apollo release the headlock. Nico rubbed the back of his neck and gave Apollo his infamous death glare. I looked at Apollo in time to see him wink at Thalia, and to see Thalia stomp on his foot (after blushing of course). I giggled, watching Apollo hold his foot and bounce on one leg. Still the only one he doesn't flirt with... I'm happy about that.

"So what's Nico's punishment?" Thalia asked.

"Er, right." He looked at Nico's black.. Everything. And got an amused look on his face. "He has to let the Aphrodite girls give him a BRIGHT makeover, no black allowed. And stay that way for a week."

Thalia and I busted out laughing, we actually had to use each other for support. Then we fell to the ground. Apollo looked at us like we were nuts before dragging Nico away to the Aphrodite cabin. The look on Nico's face made it priceless. After we gained some composure, Thalia and I walked back to where the hunter's were sitting in little groups. Then we lost it again, it had taken us about twenty minutes after Apollo and Nico left to get to the gathering, and guess who walks out of the Aphrodite cabin sporting a pink polo shirt? NICO! The hunters looked at us, then behind them at Nico. They tried their best not to laugh. I skipped over to Nico and with a disgusted look on my face poked the gramma pink Polo.

"Okay." laugh, laugh. "Not what I was expecting." laugh, laugh, laugh, laugh!

He looked miserable. So, I stopped laughing and gave him a big hug.

"Feel better?" I asked, he still smells like chocolate ax.

"No, I'm stuck with Aphrodite cursed clothes all week." Nico grumbled.

"Your fault."

"N-fine."

ADHD brain at work, I started going over the battle with possessed Kailey. Then something struck me. HARD.

_" Kronos has been more of a parent than Demeter, I took his side long before the war. I was using you so I could kill the Hades boy and Kelp brain." She-devil said._

_" What? Then how are you the demititan?" I asked._

_" Demeter is my step mother, tricked by Kronos to claim me. My father is Atlas." At that she attacked again, catching me off guard and pushing me up against a wall with the blade at my throat. " **You made it all too easy, didn't even notice me tapping into your power, releasing Kronos, fully healed body.** Just way too easy. Of course, with all the blessings you had a lot of power, might be why you never noticed, now say goodbye, Octopus."_

Fully. Healed. Body.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, concerned.

"No, none of us are going to be okay." I said, with that I ran to Thalia and told her about my fight with the demititan.

"Fully. Healed. Body." I repeated, her face was horror struck.

" We have to tell the gods. NOW." She said running off towards Artemis and Apollo. I followed.

Okay, so the explanation was kind of all jumbled together. But you really can't blame us. I had been used as a pawn to rise Kronos again. Wait the prophecy!

_**X** The deceiving one goes alone,  
**X** She fights the only demititan known,  
**X **completes the mission sent on,  
**near the end is used as a pawn,  
True love built to suffice,  
Ends with a horrid self-sacrifice.**_

Oh fudge nuts.

THIS.

IS.

NOT.

GOOD.

_I trip. I fall. I go under._

**Will Nico live to the cliffs? Will Adonia ever stop blacking out? And Will the statement about true love be about her and Nico? Will I ever stop talking in this weird voice?**

**Go ahead click the button..you know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	16. The dream i never dreamt comes to life

**A/N like I said before...OVER!**

I wake up at camp, the hunters camp. The moment I open my eyes I start having a spaz attack, this is still my quest! STILL! This just out right sucks but. I mean who does that to a fourteen year old girl? Not me, that's for sure. Well, I mean I wouldn't do that to a fourteen year old girl. I feel, well, I can;t explain how I feel. It's like you're surrounded by darkness, heartbroken, and just want to cry. Or that feel in your chest when you want a hug. Either one works. The strange thing is, I think I'm in Artemis's tent. Why would I be in her tent? Did I have another dream or something. Think, think, think! Wait! Somethings coming back to my mind, oh crap I did have another dream.

"_It's the only way to save him, Adonia." Kronos said._

_I was standing at cliff's edge in a flowing white dress. Sea mist was swirling around me._

"_You will die on impact, since you requested for the godly powers to be taken away. But of course, if you hadn't. You wouldn't be able to save Nico, now would you?" Kronos cackled at the end of his rampage of words._

"_No sir, I wouldn't have." I replied, my voice strangely higher than usual. I looked over the edge, to my doom. I would jump. But only for Nico._

_Something in the back of my head was telling me that Kronos was only doing this so he would have less opponents to fight when he tried to take Olympus back. But that part was forced to shut up. I don't know why, but Kronos was staring at me. All the gods and goddess's were gathered around the dying Nico, watching the scene. Athena wasn't there so this was probably a trick. I overheard Demeter's and Persephone's conversation._

"_She truly looks like a goddess, are you sure she's not?" Persephone asked._

"_No, I was sure, but now I just can't tell. Maybe we should ask Zeus. I mean, she's GLOWING!" Demeter answered in awe._

"_There's not enough time! Kronos will begin counting down in three seconds! We only have twelve seconds to find out. And it usually involves a gruesome test!"_

"_Yes bu-"_

"_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two." Kronos counted._

"_Goodbye Nico." I whispered, willing the wind to take it to him._

"_One."_

_I jump._

"EEEK!" I screamed, lurching out of the daze. " Oh no, oh no, oh no."

I flung myself out of the cot, looked down and saw I was in pajamas, changed, grabbed my weapons, and burst out of the tent. I was running to my tent when Thalia found me.

"Oh good, you're up." She said, smiling.

"No! Not good!" I said before quickly telling her my dream. I shifted uncomfortably, prepared to run all the way to the cliffs. Which happens to be right next to camp half-blood.

"Let's go." Thalia whispered, then announced to the hunters, "We're going to go look for firewood! "

At that we both took off into the darkness of the forest. She was a faster runner than me since she had been with the hunters longer. She was also much more graceful, I'm pretty sure those roots were purposely trying to trip me! I mean, I'm like never clumsy except in the morning, mornings shouldn't exist. They just shouldn't. We made it to the cliffs in record time. The bad part was Nico was almost there too. It's like he had a dream too. No not like. He probably did. I watched in horror as he walked out of the shadows. Nico didn't look up he just kept walking to the edge of the cliff. Something tells me that his dream consisted of him finding out the deal between me and Hades. He stopped right at the edge.

"Don't jump!" I shrieked, crying. "Please."

Nico just looked over his shoulder an-

**Does Nico jump? Will Adonia jump? And Will the statement about true love be about her and Nico? Will I ever stop talking in this weird voice?**

**Go ahead click the button..you know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. Artemis is up to something

**A/N DO NOT FEAR THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER! Theres a poll for the sequel.**

Nico just looked over his shoulder and glared. Sheesh, that's rude. I could have sworn I saw his face soften when he figured out I was crying, in front of TWO people. Then he turned back to the cliff.

Nico stood looking over a cliffs edge, pain clearly showed on his face.

" Nico.." I begged, Thalia muttered something about giving us some privacy and disappeared.

" Why? Why didn't you tell me you were using me?" Nico growled.

"I wasn't! Hades knew my future! I decided to be your friend, I decided to give up part of my soul for you. But if you jump, it was for nothing. Everything for nothing, you jump and we both go to the underworld!"

"How would we both go?"

"You have the love part of my soul, that's what people survive on."

" You have your best friend, you'll survive."

I walked up to Nico and with brute force grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around to face me. My eyes were fierce scarlet, my face Impassive, and my hair flowing around in the breeze.

" NO! You don't get it! If you jump, I go dark, the lights gone. I'll lock myself up! I don't show weakness, I never have, never will. I'll go into the woods and never come out again, sit there with all the hidden razor blades in my jacket. I'll never make it to the underworld. NEVER."

" Yes you will. Everyone does. You know except gods. Well I guess you would have to fall in battle."

" I. AM. ! What do you see in my eyes?"

" Fierceness." Nico mumbled fast, I loved the fact I could scare everyone with these eyes.

"Look closer." I ordered, so he did and I knew exactly what he was seeing, every traumatizing experience. And every time I had NEVER shown weakness.

"Everything."

Then the three furies attacked. I spun around, sword out and fought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico fighting, he was fighting one and another one off. My bow, arrows, and dagger were knocked over the cliff by the fury. We were being backed into the cave from my dream. Shit. I fought fast and fierce. Up until the fury knocked the sword out of my hands and it fell to the ground with a clank. Then it got dark and quiet.

" Hello?" I called into the darkness of the cave. " Is anybody there?"

"ADONIA RUN!" Nico shouted.

" Why?" I asked, oh yes I'm just that smart.

" Because they want you not me! Now go!" Then Nico turned around and swung his black sword at three furies. " RUN!" he said once more.

I finally listened. I turned around and booked it. I ran farther up to the entrance of the cave, once I saw light I felt immediately relieved. Till I turned around, I saw one last fury attacking Nico, his sword was nowhere in sight either. Well crap. I grabbed the sharpest rock of the wall and chucked it at the monster, it poofed into a golden dust. Then Nico hit the ground.

"Nico!" I shouted, running to him.

When I finally got to him I saw he had three sickly looking cuts across his chest. Tears running down my face, I sat there wondering what to do.

"A-Adonia?" Nico stuttered.

"I'm right here."

He reached over and grabbed my hand, tight.

Then the gods showed up, I couldn't see them but I felt their presence.

" He's leaving now, Adonia." Poseidon said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes turned determined and fierce scarlet as I said, " No. No he's not."

There was cold, dark laughter coming from the back of the gave. Kronos.

"FINE! I'll do it just tell me what to do!" I shrieked through my tears, letting go of Nico's hand and standing up.

"First of all since this is a sacrifice..." Kronos said, then he snapped his fingers and my clothes changed. "What you have to do is give back your godly power, get Artemis to let you die without falling in battle, then jump."

"Okay. I give back my powers, and Artemis, Please!"

"Bu-" Persephone was cut off by a bright light taking back the reward.

Artemis walked up to me and gave me a...hug?

"You truly are a great huntress." She said grasping my shoulders, a bright silver light flashed, and she looked at me mournfully. But in her eyes I could see mischief.

"It's the only way to save him, Adonia." Kronos said. "When I get to one, jump.

I was standing at cliff's edge in a flowing white dress. Sea mist was swirling around me.

"You will die on impact, since you had to ask for the godly powers to be taken away. But of course, if you hadn't. You wouldn't be able to save Nico, now would you?" Kronos cackled at the end of his rampage of words.

"No sir, I wouldn't have." I replied, my voice strangely higher than usual. I looked over the edge, to my doom. I would jump. But only for Nico.

Something in the back of my head was telling me that Kronos was only doing this so he would have less opponents to fight when he tried to take Olympus back. But that part was forced to shut up. I don't know why, but Kronos was staring at me. All the gods and goddess's were gathered around the dying Nico, watching the scene. Athena wasn't there so this was probably a trick. I overheard Demeter's and Persephone's conversation.

"She truly looks like a goddess, are you sure she's not?" Persephone asked.

"No, I was sure, but now I just can't tell. Maybe we should ask Zeus. I mean, she's GLOWING!" Demeter answered in awe.

"There's not enough time! Kronos will begin counting down in three seconds! We only have twelve seconds to find out. And it usually involves a gruesome test!"

"Yes bu-"

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two." Kronos counted.

"Goodbye Nico." I whispered, willing the wind to take it to him.

"Bye, Adonia." I heard the gods whisper.

_'Give him my soul.' was my last thought. I meant the soul thing metaphorically of course._

"One."

I jump.

**GO VOTE NOW!**

**Go ahead click the button..you know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. ARTEMIS! I WILL BEHEAD YOU no offense

**A/N sorry i've had writers block even at nigh strange...**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be sitting in a white room with nothing in it but you? Well I can personally tell you it is hella boring. I'm not even sure if this is the underworld, I mean, since when is the underworld white. Did he redo it or something because the last time I was here it was all like dark and stuff.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." I sang to myself, in this white room, all alone, sitting in the middle of the floor.

I had somehow come up with a black sharpie so I can safely say I have been here for about four months. I'm shocked I haven't gone insane yet. Wouldn't you go insane in a blank, white room? I fell like I'm in the loony house already. You know I really wonder what one of those places looks like... I'm sorry but it's just so boring!

"Hello Adonia, time to go back now!" I recognize that voice...Urg! Who is it?

"Who are you?" I shouted into nothingness.

" You'll see." Well, what a great answer.

Then it went black again. When I woke up I was on top of an ocean, just floating there. Something, I did something... I just can't remember. So instead I swam to shore, I was soaked from head to toe, in a long white dress. As soon as my foot hit the shore I remembered everything that happened, so why am I still alive? Wait a minute...

_Artemis walked up to me and gave me a...hug?_

"_You truly are a great huntress." She said grasping my shoulders, a bright silver light flashed, and she looked at me mournfully. But in her eyes I could see mischief._

What did that woman do! Nico's probably dead now. URG! If you could see everything in my head you would probably see, vija...fidg...gibba...hajf, the usual angry gibberish. I stalked into the woods as my clothes changed to my old co-captain clothes and my hair dried. I was still stomping when I reached the hunter camp. I walked into the camp grumbling something about beheading Artemis. I got a lot of amazed stare as I tore open the tent flap that led to Artemis.

"Why? Why did you do this?" I shrieked, yes I am very temper-mental.

Thalia was sitting next to Artemis in complete amazement.

"Oh don't worry about Nico he's fine, everyone else though..." Artemis said, voice fading. I realized what most of the hunters had been doing. Treating the wounded.

"He started the third war." I said more to myself than anyone else.

" And one of the seven half-bloods from the prophecy was in the white room for four months."

"Wait, I'm one of the seven? That makes..." I was gonna say no sense but then again when you think about it, it made a lot of sense. "Complete sense."

"Lady Artemis, why is she not dead?" Thalia asked, staring at me wide-eyed, debating whether or not to engulf me in a bone crushing hug.

"All I did was s simple adjustment to her immortality." Artemis said, acting innocent. "Which reminds me..."

I flashed silver again, I'm guessing she put everything back to normal, I felt even more powerful than before so I'm guessing she gave my godly powers back too. Then I realized something, I was supposed to be dead, Kronos thought I was dead, if I was discovered it would cause immense chaos.

"Yes, that's why Thalia's going to dye your hair black, and wipe your face clean of any make-up then give you Apollo's signature, never have to take out contacts. In what ever color you want." Artemis clarified.

"Orange!" I said immediately, I love the color orange.

"Now that will be an interesting combination." Thalia said, reaching her hand out. "Come on, let's go dye your hair. Lady Artemis, may I please have the contacts."

Once she had the contacts, we continued to our tent. Did you know hair dye smells like paper, water, salt, and flour mixed together? Well now ya do. The contacts are awesomely orange. Then again, everything that's orange is awesome. We heard a siren call through camp, I remember from battle drills that it meant to get ready to transport to where they need us most. I ran to formation as fast as my legs could carry me. And with in seconds we were transported to Olympus. I looked around and saw a bunch of demigods fall to the ground, injured or dead. This started because of me, and my dumb power. All because of stupid me, so that filled me with enough rage to go straight into the fight and kill some monsters...or be killed...again. After about a few hours I heard someone call retreat. I didn't want to retreat but I had to. We met at Ares palace thing, gross. Seriously horrible paint job. I saw Percy looking at me out of the corner of my eye, then curiosity got the best of him and he walked towards me.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, I had to bite back a smile.

"I'm... Well, I really don't like my name so I go by Shadow." Gods dang it! I hesitated!

"Are you sure that's your name?"

" Yeaaaaah." I dragged out the yeah.

"You don't sound so sure."

"I'm sure, want proof?" Instead of waiting for an answer, I took action. "Thalia!"

She skipped over questioningly, I gave her a silent message saying agree with what I say.

"Isn't my name Shadow? Percy here doesn't believe me." I said innocently. Since I got here I hid my eyes, I hadn't known my eyes would look like flames. I loved them but they could freak someone out.

"Yeah, geez Percy what's with the trust issues?" Thalia asked, instead of answering he just examined me closer

Did I mention Thalia did my hair differently? Since it's long and I refused to cut it, she gave it a perfect perm, and of course the black hair dye I mentioned. The golden band sat perfectly on my head, people would thing I was an Egyptian princess, I kept my eyes hidden behind my bangs even though I can't see. Sadly, out of habit I flung my hair back and let my eyes flash a warning, which only I- oops I mean Adonia could do. Oops...

"A-a-adonia?" Percy stammered, stumbling back a few steps. I lunged at him and covered his mouth with my hand and looked around frantically.

"Don't say my name out loud! Kro- the titan lord with hear!" I hissed, Thalia herself looked scared, I have that affect on people.

"B-but how?"

"Hell if I know. But you can't tell anybody. Not. Even. Annabeth."

"Okay!"

"Percy! We need your help!" Annabeth called from the other side of the room.

"Coming." And with one last amazed glance he walked away.

"You have got to watch the eye flashing! More people will notice!" Thalia warned, with a death grip on my forearm.

"Okay! Okay!" She scares me more than I scare her, trust.

_'Listen girly, I know you're back, and soon so will everyone else.' _A voice rang through Ares palace, me and Thalia exchanged panicked glances with Percy.

**Go ahead click the button..you know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. Teaser! Me meanie!

**Yes im so evil! here's a little teaser of the next chapter, i wanna make this one super long for ya guys so here's a bit of it**

_Prologue:_

_I had the Scythe in my hands, burning my skin raw. Zeus was unconscious and no one else had the guts to do this._

"_It ends here, no more wars, no more nightmares." I growled, gritting my teeth from the pain._

"_Foolish mortal it will never end!" Kronos boomed._

"_Then it will be temporary!" I shrieked running at him with the scythe, he was weaponless but I knew he still had his powers. I took the chance anyway. _

_With in a few seconds everyone heard a sickening SHINK! Scythe through body. I had cut him in half. My hands were literally sizzling now, too much power packed in this weapon, but I continued anyway. Until he was diced finer than onions. I sat there covered in sweat, I was pretty sure he had been saying something as I diced him but I just couldn't hear him. I didn't drop the scythe, it had become a lot less painful when he was ready to put in the potato salad (ha get it?). I looked up through my bangs at scared titan army in front of me. I looked super demonic like this but oh well._

"_Anyone else care to try?" I growled, making my eyes flash._

_I could hear Zeus getting up behind me, and almost hear his shocked thoughts. The titan army just fled the scene as fast as their cowardly legs could take them. And I finally collapsed with exhaustion._

_I woke up later, in the same spot as I had passed out. My dad and Apollo were standing over me._

"_Why isn't he in the sky?" I asked, gesturing to Apollo._

"_It's easier to heal you at night, since your mother..." But Apollo's voice faded from the glare my dad was giving him._

"_WHAT. Are you not telling me!" I demanded, standing up_

"_Shadow...Your mother's Nyx." Hermes told me, what. The . Fick._

"_So I'm a goddess?" I asked, confuzzled._

"_No."_

"_Then what am I?"_

"_A Demigod of course."_

"_Gods damn it father! You know what I mean!"_

"_Fine! You're night!"_

"_Night? Really? That's your reasoning?"_

_After the third war, after all I went through. All he can say is I'm night? That just sucks balls._

"_What I mean is, you're elegant, graceful, there's light in your soul but it's dim, sadness never leaves you, and you're at your best at night time." My dad tried explaining._

"_You lost me. AGAIN!" I stomped away mad, and went outside and immediately calmed down. Fresh air does that to me._

_I looked back to see my family and friends worrying about my reaction. In the back of the crowd I saw Nico, looking at me the way he had from the first day I fell asleep on his shoulder._

_I have to make a big decision._

**Click the button! you know you have to! no really if you dont i ll sick hellhounds on you!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	20. not so big, BIG desicion

**Thanks to all who revieewed! It helped cure my writers block.**

**_Previously: __'Listen girly, I know you're back, and soon so will everyone else.' _A voice rang through Ares palace, me and Thalia exchanged panicked glances with Percy.**

"Who was that about?" I heard a voice from behind me grumble, and I look around to find Nico.

"Wrong number?" I suggested, dang it's hard not to act like my old self.

"Very funny."

"Well, you never know. It's possible nowadays."

"Not for the titan lord."

"Anything and everything is possible."

Don't let my eyes flash. Don't let my eyes flash. Don't let my eyes flash. Don't let my eyes flash.

PLEASE!

"Someone's a walking fortune cookie. Who are you any way?" Nico asked, finally realizing he didn't recognize me.

"My name's not important, you call me Shadow." I demanded or commanded, either one works. I was getting better at this!

"Shadow? That's kind of a dark name."

"I am dark. The Dark Angel." my moms old nickname for me. I'm pretty sure my eyes flashed because Nico's got wide and I don't recall telling him about the nickname, so I just turned and walked away.

I looked around and just about threw up. There was wounded and dead everywhere. I walked around, looking at the dead, recognizing friends and siblings...wait a minute where's Kailey? I raced passed a bunch of dead hero's, looking for a bleached blond head hoping she's not dead. I didn't find her so I ran to the wounded and was relieved (slightly) to see Kailey getting a small cut on her arm treated.

"I was so worried!" I said, forgetting I'm not Adonia and wrapping her in a hug.

"Um, who are you?" Kailey asked.

"Oh right, well here let me take care of your arm, could you give us a minute?" I asked the healer who nodded passing me the gauze.

"I'm Adonia, your best friend!" I said, wrapping her arm.

"No she's dead." Kailey protested.

"I thought I was dead too but I just sat in a big white room with a black sharpie for four months before resurfacing, but if anyone found out that wasn't meant too the war would get a whole lot worse."

"Wait, so if no one can know who you are, then what am I supposed to call you."

"Well, I um, named myself Shadow. Well I told them my name's not important and to call me Shadow."

"Um, Okay?"

"SHADOW!" Poseidon called, uh oh.

"Erm, gotta go!" I said, skipping over to Poseidon.

"Yes Lord Poseidon." I said, trying to make my eyes as innocent at possible.

"Cut it out, we know what Artemis did already. She told the gods after you jumped. We don't know who the spies here are so we haven't told the Demigods." Poseidon said. Oh. OK then.

"Ohhh..." Awkward silence.

" Thalia told me to remind you to watch the eyes."

"Oh okay."

I just walked away after that. I walked around, just looking until Thalia called me over to say me and her were going on a spy mission with Percy. So I grabbed my gear, and head out. I met them at the corner.

"Ugh, sun." I grumbled, did I mention I sometimes despise light?

"Watch your mouth or Apollo will have a few words with you." Thalia warned.

"Yah whatever." I couldn't really care less.

Percy just looked at me funny. Yah, I randomly became in a sour mood. What of it? Hmm, thoughts thoughts thoughts. We were winning this war and all we had to do was steal his scythe for Zeus to slash him to pieces again, throw him in Tartarus and throw Greek fire to burn him. We found their HQ easily, the hard part was finding the scythe. My mind immediately goes to worse case scenario day-mares (a mix of nightmares and daydreams). I'm pretty sure this wouldn't happen if we weren't so close to Kronos and Central park. Right now the rest of the demigods were heading to central park where, after we get the scythe, we will whats the word... bait Kronos there for Zeus to slice to pieces and throw in Tartarus...again. They should be there by now so let's get crackin'.

"Split up and meet back here in a half hour, we should be able to get it by then." Percy ordered.

"What ever you say captain!" I laughed, skipping down a random hallway.

I stopped outside of a doorway where I heard Kronos and one of his minions talking.

" Central park, sir." A girl said.

"What about central park?" Kronos barked.

"That's where the war ends!"

"How!"

"I'm just the new oracle I can't see it all at once without a quest!"

Rachel. That son of a beach!

"Wait, someones here." Rachel said.

They both looked toward the door where I was standing in plain sight. I squealed in fright and did the weird half running half walking thing, then broke into a full sprint back to where we were supposed to meet, I heard explosions from other hallways. Time to go! I ran straight into Thalia and Percy. I saw Percy passing the scythe between his hands.

"Let's hurry it burns!" Percy said, bolting for the door still passing the scythe between his hands.

Thalia and I followed, we raced as fast as we could to Central park to find Zeus waiting there hands open, and let me tell you Percy did not hesitate in throwing it too him. When Zeus caught it we took our spots behind him.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Kronos bellowed, entering the park. Wow if we had run any slower we would have been toast.

"HOLA MUCHACHO!" I shouted, I just couldn't help myself.

"Adonia! SHUT UP!" Percy yelled in my ear. OW!

"NAME!" I shouted back in his ear even though it was too late.

"Ah yes, the great Adonia." Kronos said sarcastically.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" I screeched, lurching forward only to be pulled back by Percy and Nico. "LET GOOOOOO!"

I guess it's my fault Zeus got knocked out, seeming as he was too distracted in trying to shut me up. The moment he hit the ground everyone released their hold on me and froze with shock, but I did something only an ADHD brain can think of, I grabbed the scythe from Zeus limp hands and stood in the front while people tended to Zeus. Kronos just laughed.

"Foolish child! You may have come back from the dead twice, but you can never defeat me!" Kronos bragged, I have a feeling this isn't the next great prophecy, because I'm the only one stepping forward.

I had the Scythe in my hands, burning my skin raw. Zeus was unconscious and no one else had the guts to do this.

"It ends here, no more wars, no more nightmares." I growled, gritting my teeth from the pain.

"Foolish mortal it will never end!" Kronos boomed.

"Then it will be temporary!" I shrieked running at him with the scythe, he was weaponless but I knew he still had his powers. I took the chance anyway.

With in a few seconds everyone heard a sickening SHINK! Scythe through body. I had cut him in half. My hands were literally sizzling now, too much power packed in this weapon, but I continued anyway. Until he was diced finer than onions. I sat there covered in sweat, I was pretty sure he had been saying something as I diced him but I just couldn't hear him. I didn't drop the scythe, it had become a lot less painful when he was ready to put in the potato salad (ha get it?). I looked up through my bangs at scared titan army in front of me. I looked super demonic like this but oh well.

"Anyone else care to try?" I growled, making my eyes flash.

I could hear Zeus getting up behind me, and almost hear his shocked thoughts. The titan army just fled the scene as fast as their cowardly legs could take them. And I finally collapsed with exhaustion.

I woke up later, in the same spot as I had passed out. My dad and Apollo were standing over me.

"Why isn't he in the sky?" I asked, gesturing to Apollo.

"It's easier to heal you at night, since your mother..." But Apollo's voice faded from the glare my dad was giving him.

"WHAT. Are you not telling me!" I demanded, standing up

"Shadow...Your mother's Nyx." Hermes told me, what. The . Fick.

"So I'm a goddess?" I asked, confuzzled.

"No."

"Then what am I?"

"A Demigod of course."

"Gods damn it father! You know what I mean!"

"Fine! You're night!"

"Night? Really? That's your reasoning?"

After the third war, after all I went through. All he can say is I'm night? That just sucks balls.

"What I mean is, you're elegant, graceful, there's light in your soul but it's dim, sadness never leaves you, and you're at your best at night time." My dad tried explaining.

"You lost me. AGAIN!" I stomped away mad, and went outside and immediately calmed down. Fresh air does that to me.

I looked back to see my family and friends worrying about my reaction. In the back of the crowd I saw Nico, looking at me the way he had from the first day I fell asleep on his shoulder.

I have to make a big decision.

"Artemis can I talk to you?" I whispered.

"Yes." Artemis said, walking up, then shooing everyone away.

" I w-would like to quit the hunters." I stammered.

"It's fine, I understand." with in seconds I glowed brightly then it decreased, I was in the clothes I was in before I joined the hunters.

"Thank you." I bowed respectfully and raced to where Nico had his back turned, I saw Thalia smirking, Nico turned just in time for me to throw my arms around him in a huge hug.

"W-what are you doing? Won't you get kicked out of the hunters?" Nico asked, eyes wide.

"I quit!" I squealed, squeezing him tighter.

"Why?"

" I didn't need to protect you any more!"

"What a load of bullsh-" I cut him off with a kiss.

" Nice way to shut me up." He said kissing me again.

" Um, excuse me, but they want everyone up on Olympus." Apollo said, failing to surpress laughter.

_Every time._

**Click the button! You know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	21. I love you can torture a person

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Shout outs at the end of this chapter! Watch for the sequel! Trouble watch out! Yah kind of scary title. **

Every time. After he left Nico started walking to the edge of the park to hail a taxi. But I grabbed his wrists and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked/ laughed. "We have to go to Olympus."

"Let's not and say we did." I said, laughing.

He started tugging me toward a taxi.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, trying hard to drag me into the taxi.

"I'm high off happy!" I said.

Ugh, he managed to get me in the taxi. I tried jumping out. I know it sounds crazy but right now I'm really tired of having to go to Olympus! Like super tired of it. I almost made it out too if he hadn't caught me around the waist, shut the door, and locked it. He kept his hold around me too.

"You can let go now." I muttered.

"I COULD but I don't want too." Nico said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Meanie."

"How am I mean?"

"You're teasing me!"

"Maybe in your world."

"Yes in my world."

This went on for about another half hour before the taxi driver announced we had made it to the empire state building. Nico paid the driver and dragged me out, once again I tried to make a break for it (what? I was hyper!) but he grabbed be by the waist from behind and lifted me off my feet. I started fussing around trying to break free.

"If you insist on running I'm carrying you all the way up." Nico explained, spinning me around so it was easier to carry me. Bridal style, I could get used to this.

"It's your burden." I mumbled suddenly very tired. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes, I must've fallen asleep before we got in the elevator.

I was being slightly shaken and someone was saying my name.

"Adonia, time to wake up now." mused Nico, shaking me again.

"Five more minutes.." I grumbled, hey! He still smells like ax...Oops bad ADHD brain.

"Uh, we're on Olympus!" that woke me up! I flung out of his arms.

"YOU SAY WHAT NOW?" Stumble, stumble, almost fall, caught by Nico.

"Hello Adonia, I see you quit the hunters." Zeus greeted... oh right, the scythe incident... ow my hands still hurt. No wait, he poofed the scythe into my hands. "Yours to keep."

"I don't want a blade that rips out souls!" I screeched, throwing the scythe on the ground. I threw it with such force it shattered. For good. Shatsicles. Kronos is going to be pissed.

The gods just stared in amazement at the pieces. Then they started talking about how I was the only one who could do that no matter how hard anyone else tried. Then Artemis stood up.

"She must be pure souled." Artemis announced, " Remember what Apollo said? Only the pure can break the soul reaping scythe."

"Yes we remember just fine. It's the fact that she held it longer than any human or demigod good during the war." Zeus said.

"Well, I, uh might have blessed her a little bit more.." Artemis shifted uncomfortably.

"No." I said. "I let it go. I didn't want it."

"Reward time?" Zeus asked to change the subject.

"Nuh uh! I don't want any more rewards!" I said, grabbing Nico's hand and stalking towards the door.

"Whaaa?" Was all Nico could say.

"Told you we should have ditched it."

By now we were outside of the thrown room. Nico stopped and pulled me to the outside wall of the throne room and pushed me up against it.

" Now you can tell me what you meant by 'it's for your own good'" Nico said, looking me straight in the eyes, I had taken the contacts out. And was now lost in his dark eyes. How cliché is that?

"Kronos was gonna use you as a pawn, I couldn't let that happen and if I was in the hunters my ties to you would disappear and he'd leave you alone." I answered, Nico's birthday had passed in the first month of that annoying white room, he was now fifteen. My birthday was today...sad a war on my birthday now I know how Percy felt.

"Happy birthday." I think he can read my thoughts.

"Happy late birthday."

Nico smiled and kissed me. After a while (I'm not going to count!) his hands slipped from my shoulders to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. Apollo had gone back to his sun chariot so the sun was setting and I'm pretty sure there won't be any interruptions for a while. He seems to be more protective of me than my dad. I think Aphrodite was watching because I could feel my clothes changing from ripped up bloody casual clothes to Black pleather mini skirt, fishnet leggings, A tight hot pink V-neck, and 3 inch heels. I still wasn't as tall as Nico but oh well. What's a girl gonna do? It was getting darker when we got interrupted by my dad. Well that's embarrassing. Especially when he cleared his throat. Nico and I jumped apart faster than you could even say Hermes.

" Hi dad..." I said nervously, could anybody say awkward?

"Hi Adonia, can I speak with you for a minute." Hermes asked, with only the slightest hint of a glare pointed at Nico.

"Uh, sure dad." I walked away with him, but on our way I looked over my shoulder to sneak a peak at a blushing Nico, I gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to my dad.

" I don't particularly approve of you dating the Hades boy, but I really have no say. It's your life. Just promise me you'll be safe." Dad started. Oh no. The sex talk. "Use protection at least."

"Oh my gods dad! That's gross! I would never- he- ew!" Was all I could say.

"Well I don't think that's what you were thinking when you were making out with him." Did I mention embarrassing?

" True I wasn't, but dad I'm fifteen! I wouldn't- ew!"

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

" I promise dad, I will be careful." When I finished saying that he looked immediately relieved.

"Thank you. I also wanted to say I'm soooo proud of you!" Dad said, before pulling me into a hug.

"Uh, thanks dad, but I can't breathe!" I gasped, he's a strong hugger.

"Sorry." he said releasing me.

"It's okay."

"Well I best get going. Remember, be careful and safe." I could feel my face becoming red again.

"i will dad, love you!"

"Love you too." and with that he poofed back to the throne room.

I was walking back when I heard Nico and Aphrodite having an argument. Wonderful.

"JUST TELL HER!" Aphrodite yelled.

"I WILL, GOSH!" Nico yelled back, walking my way, good thing he couldn't see me.

"You better." Aphrodite warned, walking the opposite way.

I stepped in front of Nico after she left.

"Tell me what?" I asked innocently, he kissed me again.

"I love you." Nico told me when he pulled away. I hesitated just to torture him, I saw his face becoming red. I pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too." I said, smiling. He let out a sigh of relief and continued to kiss me.

Maybe things will be great after all...

**Miki: LOL i'm not gunna kill anyone! Awesome that you could read this forever**

**P.8-14-94: thanks!**

**BlackHawk1997:OK? Then why do you review. Idc you read my story so thanks! Btw I think W.O.W is kind of overrated lol. No offense**

**HunterofArtemis1136: I'm sure they're happy too! Thanks for reading**

**HunterofArtemis1136: I don't even know how to control hellhounds! Lol.**

**Heartbeat: THANKS! And I'll have the sequel up soon! Dont die!**

**Miki: Well you just found out what happened and it is a little strange that u were singing airplanes but then again it's an awesome song**

**P.8-14-94: Thanks! Kewl you found it! Nico's my fav character too! Im alittle obsessed just ask kailey.**

**Heartbeat: ORANGE IS AWESoMe! Everything edible that's orange taste good except squash..gross.**

**HunterofArtemis1136: I updated!**

**Mikitara: It's fine that you were out of town silly, and there will be a sequel.**

**Nicolover: I continued!**

**HunterofArtemis1136: I updated!**

**Converse101: there will be a sequel!**

**Converse101: ha ironic. Cliff hanger at a cliff!**

**Blackhawk1997: Nope not even close! Mwahahahaha**

**Heartbeat: I didn't let her die!**

**TheJazzyDolphin: Updated!**

**Heartbeat: LOL**

**Nathalia: Thanks, and not so sad anymore!**

**ThedaughterofNyx: Lol that's soooo weird**

**blackHawk1997: LOL funny!**

**Havent joined yet: thanks! Join soon!**

**Heartbeat: I updated! Don't die!**

**Heartbeat: thanks!**

**Converse101: I'm writing! Lol**

**Dr. fluffypants: thanks and love the name btw!**

**HunterofArtemis1136: I updated, and Nico happy now and thanx!**

**Nathalia: YES! And thanks!**

**HunterofArtemis1136: Thanks! And you found out!**

**Dr. fluffypants: (still luv the name) Thanks!**

**TheJAzzyDolphin: You never know and I updated!**

**A reader: Yes she said yes but quit! I updated!**

**Heartbeat: I know right?I updated!**

Toreadistolove : Thanks!

Miki: I found away around the pledge! But thanx for the help!

Converse101:Thnx I kept writing and will continue!

HunterofArtemis1136: Thanks I updated!

: um no name? Sad, but she joined and quit!

XdiheartpercyjacksonXD: Thnks

Converse101:You found out!

XdiheartpercyjacksonXD:thanks

heartbeat:oooooh I hope you didnt mind her joining then quitting

poseidongirl14: Why yes I am evil lol thanks

poseidongirl14: they're together now!

Heartbeat: dont worry found away around the pledge! She went back and thnks!

Converse101: I am writing! Lol

sins beyond the grave: thanks for the help! Loved your stories btw!

HunterofArtemis1136:thanks!

Alfread: You were right! It was Artemis!

Poseidongirl14: thanks!

Heartbeat: thanks! Love ur story too!

Poseidongirl14: thanks!

HunterofArtemis1136:Thanks!

Converse101: Nope shes not evil!

Heartbeat: Thanks!

HunterofArtemis1136: thanks!

Poseidongirl14: sorry about the shortness, but thanks

Sk8rRebel13: Yah...weird lol.

Poseidongirl14: they did!

Tridetbonez313:me too!

HunterofArtemis1136:nope didnt spell it right, I updated and we made up!

Converse101: lol yah he said shat! Thanks

converse101: it worked out!

Heartbeat: made up and continued the story anyway!

Poseidongirl14: Thanks!

Daughterofapollo13: thanks for the help! And luv ur stories too!

Converse101: lol

emeraldangel527: Ok...?

converse101: Thanks!

Heartbeat: thanks!

Jacksonandchase4ever: thanks!

Blackhawk1997: thanks!

Converse101: thanks! And awesome!

Jacksonandchase4ever: thanks!

Jacksonandchase4ever: lol thanks

spartan josh-158: thanks and the cookie was yummy lol

SHH: I love the fact that this is the only nico x oc fic you like it makes me smile, I am making a sequel and I hope the updates were close enough together!

**Watch for the sequel! Trouble watch out!**

**Click the button! You know you want to!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	22. Sequel alert

_**Sequel is up! Trouble watch out! Goo look now! Wait? Goo? I meant go!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Sk8rRebel13**_


End file.
